Je joue mieux que toi
by FloydRoses
Summary: Un univers magique. Tiré de mon histoire personnelle. Une claque de la vie. Hermione qui refait sa dernière année à Poudlard. Des amis, des conquêtes inattendues et un Drago Malefoy, fidèle à lui même, si intéressant. Beaucoup de musiques à écouter ne serait ce que quelques secondes pour avoir une idée des états d'esprits. Première histoire donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Je joue mieux que toi.**_

**Chapitre 1.**

La gare de Charring-Cross était bondée en ce vendredi 4 septembre. Les gens, avec la rentrée qui approchait, semblaient surexcités et jouaient des coudes afin de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur destination. Cependant une jeune fille elle, ne paraissait pas atteinte par cet engouement. Et oui, cette fille, c'est moi, Hermione, Granger de son patronyme ! Comme les bonnes habitudes ne se perdent jamais, il se trouve que je suis en avance sur le départ prévu du Poudlard Express. Ce train qui m'amènera à mon deuxième chez-moi, mon école de magie. J'avais laissé mes parents à l'entrée de la gare, maintenant que la guerre avec Vous-sav...,Voldemort avait pris fin, j'avais pu les retrouver et leur rendre la mémoire. Ainsi je déambulais parmi les Moldus, heureuse de reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais mis en suspens, de pouvoir enfin vivre normalement, et surtout de retrouver mes amis si chers à mes yeux. Cet été là avait, en effet, été une sorte de coupure avec le monde magique, à l'exception de quelques lettres et autres envois de souvenirs. J'avais décidé de rester seule avec ma famille, voir mes différents cousins, nièces et d'autres membres de ma famille. Grâce à l'un d'entre eux j'avais pu enfin reconsidérer mon principal statut de «Rat de Bibliothèque » et m'ouvrir un peu plus au monde. Ma féminité s'était considérablement épanouie et je m'étais découverte une véritable passion pour le chant et la danse. Voir dans mon miroir, mon corps, onduler doucement, sur le rythme de la musique, me faisait presque prendre conscience de ma capacité à peut-être pouvoir plaire à quelqu'un, à l'exception de Krum ou de Ron bien entendu. Avec ce dernier, au bout de quelques mois de relation, nous avons décidé de rester de simples meilleurs amis, c'était bien mieux comme ça. Vous imaginez ? Cela aurait été comme sortir avec son frère. On aime toujours autant se chamailler, se disputer ou encore se faire des câlins. C'est juste qu'à présent, nous savons parfaitement ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre, plus d'ambiguïté !

Enfin bref, il faut maintenant que je me rende sur la voie 9 ¾. Ah ! Je l'aperçois enfin. À chaque fois que je passe cette barrière je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner d'excitation en pensant à la nouvelle année qui va commencer. Et de cette dernière année, je compte bien en profiter par Merlin !

Je vois tout de suite la chevelure incendiaire de ma meilleure amie se jeter sur moi :

- HERMIONE ! Ce que je suis contente de te voir ma belle ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Eh mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nouveau look que tu te payes ?! Quelle dégaine ma parole ! Tu es su-perbe !

Devant ce déchainement de mots, je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir et de balbutier seulement quelques mots :

- A..alors...c'est, c'est vrai ? Tu aimes... vraiment ?

Mais bien sûr ! Tout le monde peut à présent voir le sublime corps que tu tentais tant bien que mal de cacher durant toutes ces années ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- Oui enfin, il n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça non plus, abuses pas... lui répondis-je en grimaçant.

- Bien sûr, à d'autres... dit-elle en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Bon, je devais bien l'admettre, mon nouveau style, grâce ma cousine Anne, m'avait considérablement transformé. Ma peau, tannée par deux mois de soleil et de plage avait pris une jolie teinte caramel et ma chevelure, éclaircie de quelques mèches blondes, s'étalait en de belles boucles travaillées sur mes épaules descendant jusqu'à mes reins. Mon visage avait fait la connaissance du maquillage et donnait à mes yeux une véritable allure de chat. Un léger blush rosé creusait mes joues et un récent passage chez le dentiste magique avait rendu parfait l'alignement de mes dents. Bien que petite, ma poitrine avait cependant doublé de volume pendant l'été et mes hanches pleines attiraient désormais le regard. Mais c'était surtout ma façon de m'habiller qui contrastait avec l'ancienne Hermione que j'avais été. Je portais aujourd'hui un petit haut blanc style t-shirt, qui s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus du nombril ( ceci dû à une importante chaleur qui sévissait sur tout le pays), des imprimés bulles de BD noirs et blanc un peu partout. Mes longues jambes, fuselées grâce à la natation, étaient glissées dans un petit short en jean, moulant juste ce qu'il fallait. Avec mes spartiates foncées et mes Ray-Bans orange fluo qui complétaient le tableau, c'est vrai que je ne passais guère inaperçue parmi la gente masculine !

Afin d'éviter de répondre à Ginny, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, (de son nom complet : Ginerva Weasley) j'essayais par tous les moyens de repérer mes deux meilleurs amis qui, j'en étais (plus ou moins) sure, eux, ne seraient pas plus étonnés que ça. Et surtout, sauraient me sortir de cette situation assez gênante. Je les vis enfin :

- Harry ! Ron ! Par ici !

- Hermione ! Ça va, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- 'Mione, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ?!

- Oui oui, tout va très bien, ça tombe bien que vous soyez tous là ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?! s'écrièrent en même temps mes 3 amis.

- Ah ah ! C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous informe de mon nouveau statut de... Préfète en Chef ! J'ai reçu le hibou hier matin, je n'ai donc pas pu vous informer plus tôt de la chose, dis-je avec un clin d'œil destiné à Ginny.

Cette dernière avait déjà ouvert la bouche, voulant me reprocher de ne pas le lui avoir dit avant. Avec son air rebelle et son maquillage sombre, Ginny était une magnifique jeune fille qui, par sa simple présence attirait tous les regards. Que ce soit les garçons..ou les filles. Car pour elle, aucune différence, elle assume ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle veut, ceux qu'elle aime. Quelque chose que je lui envie d'ailleurs. Elle et moi c'est une amitié de longue date et profondément ancrée. Nous nous racontons absolument tout..et dans les moindres détails. Celle-ci ne se privant pas de me faire rougir en me dévoilant les plus croustillants. En somme, elle est exceptionnelle.

À ce moment là, d'autres Gryffondors font leurs apparitions : Neville Londubat, Parvati Patil, sa meilleure amie Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan. Je leur annonçais également la nouvelle, provoquant des félicitations de plus en plus bruyantes. Ces exclamations attirèrent une Serdaigle bien connue de notre petit groupe, bien appréciée aussi : Luna Lovegood.

- Bonjour vous tous ! Hermione ? Tu sembles différente, tu veux impressionner quelqu'un avec ton nouveau look ? dit Luna, avec une voix faible mais parfaitement audible par tous.

- Euh, et bien, bonjour à toi aussi Loufo..Luna ! Non non, tu te trompes, je ne suis comme ça que pour mon propre bien-être...

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ? demanda-t-elle, un doux sourire plaqué sur son visage.

- Mais... je ne rougis pas ! Répliquai-je, à mon grand malheur, en rougissant.

Heureusement, le sifflement de la locomotive coupa court à la conversation et me permis d'échapper à d'éventuelles autres questions.

- Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure les filles ! Je dois aller chercher mon insigne dans le wagon des préfets, je vous retrouverai dans le compartiment pour qu'on puisse se changer ensemble...

- Pas de soucis, à plus tard !

- Amuses toi bien 'Mione, et n'oublies pas de nous dire qui est le nouveau Préfet en Chef !

- Ok d'acc ! Ciao !

J'avançais dans le couloir en direction du fameux wagon, des milliers de questions plein la tête. Mais en effet, celle qui revenait le plus souvent était l'identité de mon homologue encore secrète pour moi et le reste des élèves. Un Serdaigle ? Ce serait décidément trop beau. Un Poufsouffle ? Je saurais faire avec. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard, tout sauf Serpentard s'il-vous-plait !

Ça y est, j'aperçois le bout du couloir. Quelqu'un s'y trouve déjà. Un homme, de dos. Surement mon futur colocataire ! Après tout, nous allons quasiment vivre un an ensemble, peut-être même deviendrons-nous amis... Je n'arrive pas à voir son visage. Vêtu d'un sweat à capuche, cette dernière rabattue sur sa tête, d'un jean étroit et de chaussures en cuir noir (type italienne : il a l'air d'avoir du goût), ce jeune homme semble extrêmement bien fait de sa personne. Grand, près d'un mètre 85, des épaules bien dessinées, des bras musclés (vision dû à ces manches relevés), un corps en sablier... un athlète c'est sûr ! Avec un tel corps, il y a de grandes chances pour que ce soit un Serdaigle ! Mon regard descend alors sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. C'est un véritable choc. Par Merlin, il s'agit du plus beau fessier qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné de voir ! Moulé dans ce jean foncé, rebondi et rond à souhait. Un véritable plaisir pour les yeux, donnant réellement envie de... de quoi ? De toucher, de palper, de.. Wow, je m'égare. Dans tous les cas, ce mec paraît, de dos, juste torride. Et pour que moi, Hermione Granger, je dise ça d'un homme...

À cet instant, je sais que je pourrais faire beaucoup de choses afin de capter l'attention de l'Homme. J'en viens même à remercier silencieusement ma cousine de m'avoir autant transformé durant les vacances. Avec cette nouvelle confiance que je sens poindre en moi, je sais que je peux réussir à avoir les faveurs de certains. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Je commençais à avancer, prenant mon courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, fermement décidée à utiliser mon charme dès le premier contact...

- Jeunes gens, entrez, je vous attendais, dit le Professeur McGonagall.

Avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, la porte du wagon s'était ouverte sur la vieille femme et je vis au ralenti le garçon rabattre sa capuche. Une chevelure... blonde presque blanche, lisse mais fournie, fit alors son apparition sur la tête de mon (ex) fantasme. En effet, ces cheveux je les connaissais bien. Et même un peu trop bien. Tout mon corps se révulsait à l'idée d'avoir pu, à un moment, trouver cette immonde petite ordure...désirable.

- Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, voulez-vous bien vous donnez la peine de venir chercher votre insigne ?

Encore sous le choc, j'avançais pas à pas à l'intérieur du compartiment, ignorant délibérément le regard de dégoût lancé par mon « collègue ». Drago Malefoy. Comment a-t-on pu prendre la décision de nommer Malefoy à un poste requérant autant de responsabilités et un sens aigu de la justice ? Décidément c'était bien ma veine.

- Comme vous le savez surement, vous avez été nommés Préfets-en-Chef pour cette année, ainsi je vais vous expliquez en quoi consistera votre travail et dans quels conditions vous passerez votre année scolaire. Vous serez logés dans des appartements séparés de vos camarades. Vous disposerez d'une chambre et d'une salle commune. Vos quartiers se trouvent derrière la cascade magique du 4ème étage. Seuls vous et vos amis proches pourront y accéder grâce au mot de passe que vous allez choisir. Vous serez chargé d'organiser les différents événements qui se dérouleront au château tout au long de l'année. Tous les soirs, vous devrez faire une ronde dans le château de 21h à 22h30 afin de vous assurer qu'aucun élève ne se trouve hors de son dortoir. N'oubliez pas que votre statut vous autorises à retirer ou à décerner des points, mais n'en abusez pas, je vous fais confiance.

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez nous faire confiance, murmura Malefoy, un sourire mauvais au coin de la bouche.

Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là, tellement le discours de McGonagall m'avait captivé. Je réalisais l'ampleur du désastre. En plus des différents cours, je devrais également passer mon temps libre à supporter cette fouine ?! Impensable. Mais pourtant, je n'avais pas eu le temps de réclamer quoi que ce soit, que notre professeur nous remit nos insignes dans les mains et nous poussa à l'extérieur du wagon.

- Alors Granger, il semblerait que nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, j'espère que ça te dérange autant que moi ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferais un plaisir de te montrer à quel point ta vie va devenir un enfer grâce à moi... commença Malefoy, en haussant un sourcil.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, le simple fait de savoir que tu respires le même air que moi me dégoute, c'est dire si ta présence va m'incommoder... répliquai-je en me dirigeant fièrement vers mon compartiment.

-Espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe, cracha-t-il. Tu regretteras bien vite tes paroles lorsque nous serons seuls... Tiens, en parlant de ça, jolie vue Granger, on dirait que t'as fait un régime pendant les vacances, c'est bien tu en avais besoin, déclara Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

Ces derniers mots me révoltèrent. Bien sûr que non, je n'ai fait aucun régime, j'ai juste changé de fringues, le crétin fini ! Je me retournais violemment afin de lui exprimer mon point de vue, lorsque je remarquais son regard brûlant d'envie posé sur..moi ? Ou plutôt mes fesses. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup ? Surprise, je continuais de le regarder fixement, la bouche ouverte, incapable de réfléchir correctement et donc d'aligner deux mots.

- Ha ha Granger, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? Je saurais m'en souvenir durant la suite de notre cohabitation. Passe une bonne fin de journée le Rat ! Dit Malefoy en ricanant et en refermant la porte de son wagon.

- Toujours furieuse face à cet échange, je courrais presque me réfugier dans le compartiment des filles. Je refermais avec fracas la porte coulissante et m'apercevant au bout de quelques secondes de silence que je venais de faire une entrée plus que remarquée.

- Que t'arrives-t-il Hermione ? me demanda Ginny, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Ça y est tu sais qui est ton homologue ? Alors il est comment ? Il est beau ? Il est connu ? Il est musclé ? Est ce qu'on le connait ? Raconte, raconte ! S'exclama Lavande totalement indifférente à la question de Ginny et curieuse comme seule elle peut l'être.

- Tout va..mal. Oui je sais qui est l'autre Préfet-en-Chef mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de débattre dessus si vous voulez tout savoir, dis-je, fuyant leurs regards.

Les filles s'étonnèrent un moment de mon refus de détailler mais se calmèrent, au bout de quelques minutes, parlant alors garçons histoire de ne pas changer.

- Quoi, comment ça tu ne veux pas parler de lui ? Il n'y pas si terrible que ça tout de même, si ? murmura Ginny à mon intention.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne trouves pas ça terrible toi de devoir partager pendant mon espace vital proche avec la fouine qu'est Drago Malefoy ?

- Ah ! Parce que tu veux dire que c'est... Non ce n'est pas vrai !

La voix de Ginny passait alors dans les aigus, attirant l'attention de nos amies. Et voilà que cette folle se met alors à rire, à gorge déployée, des larmes se répandant sur ses joues, manquant presque de l'étouffer tellement elle rit.

- Dra..Drago..Ma.. , Drago Mal..efoy, hahaha, HAHAHA ! Mon dieu mais ma pauvre chérie, ça va ! finit par dire tant bien que mal ma « meilleure amie ».

- Comment ça : « ça va ! » ? Non mais ça va pas, on parle de Malefoy là Gin', le gars qui nous pourrit l'existence depuis toujours, le Serpent ignoble, le cancrelat prétentieux, la fouine bondissante ! MALEFOY QUOI !

-Oui Hermione, ça va, ça va, j'ai compris... Je dis juste que tu aurais pu tomber encore plus mal ! Après tout, même si c'est une chose infecte, il est plutôt regardable si tu vois ce que je veux dire, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Gin'. On parle de Drago Malefoy là.

- Oui et bien quoi. Ne me dis pas que t'as jamais fantasmé sur lui quand même ? Il a un de ces culs, mama, à faire pâlir deux, trois Vélanes, je t'assure.

Je restais perplexe, après tout, moi aussi j'avais remarqué ce léger détail. Mais non, c'était Malefoy, celui qui venait de me dire que j'avais eu besoin d'un régime à peine 10 minutes auparavant... Aucune chance qu'il puisse me plaire un jour. Mais tout de même, quelles fesses...

- Oui enfin bref, pour le moment n'en parle à personne jusqu'à l'annonce dans la Grande Salle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se moque encore de moi dès le début de l'année.

- Ok, ça marche, mais crois-moi, c'est plus de la jalousie que tu recevras que des moqueries. Même si c'est un sale con arrogant, il est quasiment unanimement apprécié par toute la gente féminine de Poudlard. Réfléchis-y !

- On verra, dis-je pour couper court à cette conversation.

Arrivant dans quelques minutes à Poudlard nous nous sommes alors changées, passant le reste du voyage à parler de choses et d'autres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

La Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée aux couleurs des 4 Maisons. Les vestiges de la Guerre s'étaient définitivement évaporés et une joie muette remplissait le cœur de toutes les personnes présentes. Le faux plafond était le reflet parfait d'un lever de soleil, donnant à la pièce une forte impression de chaleur, communicative. Même les professeurs semblaient heureux alors que des changements importants dans le corps enseignant avaient été effectués. Le professeur Shlugorn était toujours Maître des Potions mais le poste de Professeur des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal autrefois détenu par Severus Rogue avait été donné à...Xénophilius Lovegood ? Que venez faire le père de Luna à Poudlard ? Je savais qu'il avait abandonné la direction du Chicaneur, traumatisé par la Résistance auquel il avait participé à travers son journal. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible sa reconversion dans l'éducation magique. Ça non. Enfin bref, je sentais que l'année allait nous réserver bien des surprises. Quelque peu indifférente à la répartition se déroulant à quelques pas de moi, je remarquais cependant deux choses. En effet, une première année toute excitée qu'elle était de rejoindre la table des Gryffondors à laquelle elle avait été envoyée, c'était étalé de tout son long provoquant les rires de la Grande Salle toute entière. Petite, brune aux cheveux longs et fins, la peau mate et de grands yeux clairs, à ce moment même embués de larmes, la fillette se retenait de ne pas pleurer. Furieuse que personne ne se soit simplement donné la peine de l'aider, je poussais du coude Harry, se trouvant à côté de moi et près de l'enfant, pour qu'il se lève et lui apporte un peu de réconfort. Ce dernier, trop occupé à rire avec Ron n'en fit rien. C'est donc brusquement que je me levais et alla vers Orphée, c'est le nom de la petite, encore prostrée au sol. Le silence s'était installé, je pouvais sentir nombre de regards se poser sur moi lorsque je la pris dans mes bras, la consolant du mieux que je pouvais et l'installant à mes côtés. Je remarquais alors une deuxième chose, le regard protecteur de Neville sur elle alors qu'elle acceptait de sa part une Plume en sucre à la citrouille. Un regard doux, chaleureux, un regard qu'on aimerait recevoir sur soi à chaque instant de sa vie. Je me mis alors à le regarder également. Mais différemment. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé durant les vacances. Plus mince, mais plus musclé aussi. Ses dents avaient également étaient réalignées. Son visage avait définitivement perdu de sa rondeur d'antan, il semblait plus sûr de lui, dégageant une aura particulière qui je dois bien l'avouer me plaisait assez. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas réalisé que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que je fixais ce dernier.

Hermione, tout va comme tu veux ? demanda Neville, le sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, oui, très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, je réfléchissais juste ! répliquai-je rapidement lui rendant naturellement son sourire.

Ha ha ! Comme à ton habitude ! Je me disais bien que je reconnaissais là ta petite moue de concentration qui te rend si...belle. dit-il en murmurant presque la fin de sa phrase.

Mon cœur battit un peu plus rapidement en entendant ces mots. Est-ce que Neville pourrait me trouver attirante ? Je l'espérais bien ! Il avait beaucoup de qualités que j'appréciais chez un homme, il était doux, affectueux, attentif, courageux et surtout, vraiment très gentil.

Tu es adorable, merci beaucoup, lui répondit-je doucement.

De rien, c'est juste la vérité !

Au moment où j'allais enchainer sur un autre sujet, McGonagall se leva et réclama le silence.

Chers élèves, comme chaque année à Poudlard, nous accordons un statut particulier à certains étudiants de 7ème année, les récompensant ainsi pour leur dossier scolaire exemplaire et leur aptitude à faire preuve d'autorité et de discipline lorsque cela est nécessaire. Cette année, j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter les 2 Préfets-en-Chefs que sont Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy. Bravo à vous !

Des applaudissements retentirent, tout comme des sifflements, venant respectivement des deux Maisons rivales. Ça y est. Maintenant tout le monde sait. Je vais passer le reste de l'année avec mon pire ennemi.

Félicitations Hermione ! Tu dois être ravie d'être préfète ! me dit Parvati.

Tu en as de la chance, j'aimerais vraiment être à ta place ! me félicita Lavande.

Tu vois, me glissa Ginny, pas de moqueries, que de l'envie...

Un peu stupéfaite, je remerciais mes amis et alla m'occuper des premières années qui patientaient bruyamment, attendant que je leurs montre le chemin vers notre salle commune. J'accompagnais donc tout ce petit monde, sans oublier Orphée que je décidais de prendre sous mon aile. Le tout, sans un regard pour mon homologue vert et argent.

Une fois arrivés, je laissais les premières années prendre leurs quartiers. Je vis Ginny accourir vers moi.

'Mione, ça te dit on fête ce soir ton nouveau pouvoir ?! On pourrait faire ça dans ta salle commune ? On aurait plus de place et aucune limite vu que c'est le weekend ! Allez, allez, dis oui, j'ai déjà prévenu les autres et promis je passerais moi-même aux cuisines prendre tout ce qu'il nous faut, j'ai même deux trois trucs moldus exprès pour toi, s'il-te-plait ! me supplia mon amie en insistant sur le « plait ».

Bon, très bien, je viendrais vous chercher ici dans une heure, le temps de déballer mes affaires et préparer l'endroit. Ne soyez pas en retard ! Je me charge de prévenir Luna, je passe devant la salle commune des Serdaigles de toute manière, cédai-je en riant.

Partant de la salle des rouges et or, je me dirigeais donc vers celle des Serdaigles. Je transmis le message à la blonde et me rendis d'un pas assuré vers les appartements des Préfets-en-Chef.

Seulement, au fur et à mesure que j'avançais vers eux, une boule apparaissait au fond de mon ventre. Je reconnaissais là les signes caractéristiques de l'anxiété. Et tout ça du à quoi ? Ou plutôt à qui ? Ce foutu scorpion indésirable répondant au doux nom de Drago Malefoy. Obnubilée par ma profonde haine envers ce dernier, je ne remarquais pas de suite l'obstacle que je percutais juste devant la cascade magique. Le choc me projeta face contre terre.

Aie, ma tête... ça fait mal, geignais-je toujours au sol, je suis désolé.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a pas de mal ! Et vous, magnifique créature, vous ne vous êtes pas trop blessée j'espère... Il serait dommage d'abimer un si joli...corps.

Sa voix se brisa au moment où je relevais la tête, me retrouvant devant lui. La sienne, je l'avais déjà reconnue. Seule son intonation me rendait stupéfaite. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il avoir une voix aussi douce, chaude et agréable ? La suite de son discours me fit instantanément revenir sur terre.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit la Sang-de-Bourbe. J'aurais mieux aimé te voir défigurée. Histoire de rattraper un peu le tableau. dit Malefoy, un rictus de dégoût collé au visage.

Toujours aussi aimable la blondasse décolorée, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir Malefoy. répliquai-je aussi sec, quoiqu'en rougissant intensément.

En réponse, je n'eus droit qu'à un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux, signe que j'avais touché juste.

Le silence s'installa. Au bout de quelques secondes je finis par le rompre, soucieuse d'en finir au plus vite.

Tu as songé à un mot de passe ?

Non, mais figures toi que j'y réfléchissais justement au moment où tu es venu t'affaler sur moi comme une pauvre gourde que tu es.

Ça va, ça va, ça t'arrives jamais d'être perdu dans tes pensées ? Ah non j'oubliais, faut un cerveau pour ça et tu en as dépourvu. Dommage.

Crétine.

Fouine.

Rat de Bibliothèque, crève sale sale.

Et tu es fier de tes insultes ? Soit. Je propose « confrontation ». Histoire de rester dans l'ambiance.

Ok, ok très bien, fais comme tu veux, si ça peut me permettre de rester le moins de temps possible en ta compagnie si abjecte, ça m'arrange. finit-il par concéder au bout de quelques instants.

Je me plaçais devant la cascade magique et dit d'une voix claire le nouveau mot de passe. L'eau translucide s'écarta laissant apparaître un magnifique corridor dans les tons pourpre et bronze. Une tapisserie végétale, des meubles anciens ainsi que le lustre au plafond complétaient l'ensemble de la décoration. Ce corridor débouchait sur une grande salle commune beaucoup plus moderne que tout ce que j'avais pu voir à Poudlard jusqu'à présent. Rectangulaire, elle se divisait en deux parties. La première avec accès aux chambres et à la salle de bain était sur une sorte d'estrade. Le sol, du parquet, était ciré, luisant. Il y avait une grande table, des fauteuils montés sur roulettes en daim clair, et une sorte de plan de travail sur lequel trônaient deux boites, l'une pour tenir au chaud, l'autre au frais. Et des étagères, des placards. Remplies de livres et d'ustensiles tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Un endroit idéal pour travailler. L'autre partie de la salle se trouvait plus en bas. Il fallait descendre de cinq ou six marches pour se retrouver dans l' « espace détente ». En effet, répartis un peu partout, des poufs et autres coussins, ainsi que 3 canapés en cuir disposés en rond autour de la cheminée. Au centre, une magnifique table basse digne des plus beaux empires orientaux. Une chaine stéréo aux enceintes hors norme était dans un coin de la pièce. Promettant monts et merveilles au niveau acoustique. Je me tournais alors vers Malefoy.

J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu de particulier pour ce soir... En effet, avec quelques amis nous avons pensé organiser une petite soirée. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Si, mais de toute façon j'ai d'autres affaires qui m'attendent ailleurs. Et puis je ne voudrais pas être trop à proximité de Saint-Potter et de sa belette de compagnie. Sur ce, bonsoir Sang-de-Bourbe. déclara-t-il en refermant la porte de la chambre, portant son nom, sur lui.

Fidèle à lui, toujours aussi exécrable. Le seul souci, ça avait été mon regard, posé sur son postérieur, qu'il n'avait pu manquer de remarquer lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour me jeter un dernier regard mesquin. Je n'en rougissais rien que d'y penser.

Après avoir rangé mes affaires dans la chambre, rouge et or et pourvue d'un immense lit aux draps de soie écarlate, je décidais de passer un peu de temps à décorer la salle commune. Des verres aux couleurs de ma Maison firent leur apparition, des saladiers remplis de divers amuses bouches également. Je sélectionnais certaines chansons à passer au fil de la soirée histoire de mettre un peu plus d'ambiance et de pouvoir montrer à Ginny tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre chez les Moldus durant les vacances. Je montais alors dans ma chambre me changer et me remaquiller. C'est donc maquillée en mode smokeys eyes, bouche rouge ; vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir nouée, d'un jean simili cuir en jean foncée et de chaussures à talons ouvertes que je me rendis à la salle des Gryffondors afin d'y retrouver mes camarades (auparavant j'avais bien entendu recouvert le tout de mon uniforme de Préfète-en-Chef.)

Hey Gin', on y va ? Où sont les autres ? m'écriai-je en la voyant se poster devant moi.

Je leur ai dit de nous rejoindre devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame à l'extérieur dans ¼ d'heure ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes d'abord avec moi ! me répondit précipitamment mon amie.

Je la suivi jusqu'à son dortoir, vide à ce moment là, et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave ! Montre-moi juste ce que tu portes en dessous de cette horrible robe et je te dirais si je déclare l'état de crise ou non, haha, me répondit mystérieusement Ginny.

Euh très bien, très bien...

Je m'exécutais lentement, soucieuse de ce qu'elle allait pouvoir en penser. Je vis progressivement sa bouche s'arrondir d'admiration.

Par les cornes d'un Magyar à pointes, Miss Granger vous m'étonnerez toujours. Et tu me voyais venir avec toi avec cette tenue si simple ? Hors de question, je me change.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Revoilà mon amie avec un petit haut doré ajusté s'arrêtant en dessous de la poitrine et d'un pantalon moulant noir, faisant ressortir ses fesses et ses longues jambes. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et s'était mis du fard à paupières vert (en accord avec ses yeux). Superbe. J'étais décidément fière de l'avoir comme amie !

Ok me voilà prête à présent. Hum il nous reste encore quelques minutes. Dis 'Mione, tu pourrais me faire une petite démo' de ce que tu as pu apprendre cet été, tu sais dans les boîtes à musique moldues. Tu m'as écris à ce sujet : la danse tu te souviens ? me demanda-t-elle.

Oui, oui, je m'en souviens ! Mais je ne sais pas si on aura l'te...

Mais si, mais si, allez, pas de sushis entre nous ma vieille !

Très bien, très bien, haha ! Que mets-tu comme musique ? concédai-je en riant.

Que penses-tu de _Dance_, de _Lumidee et Fatman Scoop_ ? Il paraît que c'est pas mal !

C'est parfait !

Mon amie se détourna alors de moi, enclencha la musique sur sa mini-enceinte et s'assit sur son lit, attendant ma mise en mouvement. Au fur et à mesure que la musique montait en intensité, je faisais d'abord bouger mes bras, mes jambes, j'ondulais du bassin de plus en rapidement. Jusqu'à l'explosion. Je me déchainais sur cette musique que j'avais déjà entendue dans une boite près d'Ajaccio. Descendant au plus près du sol, remontant en cambrant le dos. Inconsciente de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de moi. Les yeux mi-clos, il n'y avait plus que mon corps et la musique.

Je sentis tout d'un coup, un souffle sur ma nuque et une main au creux de mes reins. Ginny m'avait rejoint et avait entamé un collé-serré langoureux digne des plus sensuels qu'il m'avait était donné de voir jusqu'à présent. Elle était scotchée à moi. Puis, d'un coup de hanches rapide elle se mit face à moi. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, mes mains sur ses épaules et dans son dos. La musique s'arrêta progressivement. Le souffle encore court par cet instant si érotique (il fallait bien l'admettre) je ne percutais pas de suite : elle m'embrassa alors tendrement, amicalement et me dit :

Granger, tu m'épates, tu en feras pâlir plus d'un ce soir.

Merci Weasley, mais avoues que tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre hein ?

Venant de toi, je suis comblée par ce compliment ma chère !

Une fois rhabillées de nos uniformes, nous sortîmes du dortoir en riant, se tenant l'une et l'autre par la taille, pour aller rejoindre nos amis.

Ils étaient tous là, attendant que je les emmène à ma salle commune. Une fois la cascade franchie, je remarquais avec soulagement que la salle était vide de tout nuisible. Par là je sous-entendais bien sûr : pas de Malefoy. Je laissais les autres installer les bouteilles et remplir les saladiers pendant que j'enclenchais la playlist. _Save the World_ de _Swedish House Mafia_, un bon début de soirée en perspective !

Guys, que la fête commence ! m'exclamai-je à pleins poumons.

Des cris de joie retentirent. Nous nous rassemblèrent tous autour de la table basse, sur les coussins. Ron venait de préparer une ligne de shooters.

Blue Lagoon pour les demoiselles, vodka, curaçao, citron et pour nous les mecs, le Kamikaze, vodka, triple sec, citron. Cul sec et à votre santé !

Santé !

À la vôtre !

_Last Friday Night_ de _Katy Perry_ venait de retentir, j'entrainais alors Gin' et Parvati dans un karaoké approximatif qui reçut les applaudissements du public. Les verres et les chansons s'enchaînèrent, une ambiance de plus en plus désinhibée se fit ressentir.

Ça vous dit un « Je n'ai jamais » ? lança Lavande en gloussant bruyamment.

Oh oui, oh oui ! cria Ginny avec enthousiasme

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda précipitamment Harry, légèrement inquiet.

Un jeu assez simple, lui répondis-je, en fait chacun à notre tour allons annoncer une phrase que nous avons ou non fait. Le but étant de boire un shooter si jamais l'action a été faite au cours de sa vie. Par exemple : je n'ai jamais eu un colocataire horripilant au possible. Je bois vu que j'en ai un actuellement haha ! Et si c'est le cas d'autres personnes, ils boivent aussi. D'accord Harry ?

Ok, je vois ! Qui commence ?

Moi, moi ! hurla Ginny. Je n'ai jamais fait de strip-tease à un de mes copains.

Encore heureux, grommela Ron.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle en avait fait à une de ses copines. Mais un frère n'est pas sensé tout savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Sans grande surprise, Lavande et Parvati prirent un shooter et l'avalèrent aussi sec. Ainsi nous avons pu apprendre ce soir-là que Ron avait déjà fait un rêve suspect sur Harry, que Lavande avait participé à un plan à trois, que Luna et Parvati avaient déjà embrassé une fille (ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Ginny), que Seamus fantasmait sur cette dernière et que Neville avait par malheur été en contact rapproché avec une de nos professeurs à savoir le Professeur Chourave. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas encore bu un seul verre, me balançant seulement au rythme de la musique. ( _C'mon_ de _Ke$ha_) De toute manière, cela ne me dérangeait pas spécialement. Peu habituée à l'alcool, je ressentais déjà les effets dans mon organisme, me procurant une sorte de bien-être. Mais c'était sans compter Ginny qui avait remarqué mon verre encore rempli.

Eh eh, écoutez-moi, déclara-t-elle bien fort, et soyez honnêtes. Je n'ai jamais dansé tellement collé-serré avec quelqu'un, tant et si bien que j'ai « senti » son excitation !

La sale garce, elle m'avait piégé. Cet épisode-là, je le lui avais décrit dans une de mes lettres de cet été. À mon grand regret, je fus la seule à boire cette fois-là. Ceci, provoquant divers sifflements plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Seamus s'écria alors :

Alors 'Mione, tu sais danser hein ? Montre nous ça ma grande ! Sur la table, sur la table ! SUR LA TABLE !

Je voulus m'échapper mais Neville me retenu la main.

Ne sois pas timide Hermione, je suis sûr que tu dois être fantastique !

Très bien, très bien, j'accepte de faire une petite démo'...

Cette phrase provoqua des hourras parmi mes amis.

... mais seulement si tu viens danser avec moi ! finissant rapidement ma phrase et l'entrainant à ma suite.

Je poussais alors Neville afin qu'il se mette debout sur la table alors que _Right Round_ de _Flo Rida_ débutait. Décidément cette soirée se passait de mieux en mieux. Mes mains s'étaient naturellement posées sur ses épaules, jouant avec ses boucles noires à la base de son cou, une de mes jambes entre les siennes, je bougeais lentement le frôlant parfois, me frottant à lui la plupart du temps. Ses doigts courraient sur ma nuque, mon dos. Malheureusement il ne semblait pas être assez à l'aise pour descendre plus bas. Je décidais alors de prendre les choses en mains. Ces dernières parcoururent son torse alors que je commençais à descendre, descendre sur mes talons, de la manière la plus aguicheuse qui soit. Je sentais Neville se tendre peu à peu. Il n'était visiblement pas à son aise, mais je n'y prêtais guère attention à ce moment là, trop concentrée sur les ressentis de mon corps par rapport à la musique. Cette danse, plutôt torride, s'arrêta. Ma main droite sur son épaule, l'autre vers le sol, je m'étais penchée le plus possible en arrière, me retenant seulement de la jambe à son corps. Les applaudissements fusèrent aussitôt. Seulement un dernier « clap » retint mon attention car il retentit plus lentement et plus longtemps que les autres. Mon regard croisa alors celui de mon fameux colocataire si énervant. Malefoy. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder en me souriant narquoisement. Il m'avait vu depuis le début c'était certain. Je ne savais comment réagir. Je descendis prudemment de la table et retournais m'asseoir à côté de mes camarades, encore sous le choc. Je le vis me faire un clin d'œil et disparaître dans sa chambre.

Quels sarcasmes cuisants allaient-ils me servir la prochaine fois qu'il me verrait ? Je n'avais décidément aucune hâte de le savoir.

Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher, on a assez fait de grabuge pour ce soir. dis-je en éteignant la musique.

Après quelques maigres protestations, mes amis se calmèrent et acceptèrent. Je fis apparaître des sacs de couchages, les installant le mieux possible sur les coussins et canapés. Finalement je leur souhaitais une bonne nuit et montais me coucher.

Je ne savais que penser de tout ça, d'abord de mon histoire avec Neville, je sentais qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre nous. Mais était-il vraiment fait pour moi ? Ressentait-il réellement quelque chose pour moi ? Cette danse que nous avions partagée pouvait-elle être un début de relation ? Je verrai ça demain. Il est temps de dormir. Bizarrement la dernière chose dont je me suis souvenue avant de plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve, fut les yeux gris de Malefoy, emplis d'une chose que je n'avais vue auparavant, de l'admiration et même, un peu de respect. Décidément, une soirée étonnante.


	3. Chapter 3

**H**ello mes petits gars, voici déjà le 3ème chapitre de ma fiction, en ce moment je suis inspirée héhé. Alors comme vous le constaterez très vite, un passage ici est très niais. Mais bon, c'est la façon dont ça s'est passé pour moi donc pas de fausses notes envisageables ! Pour ce qui est de notre chez Drago adoré, on commence peu à peu à connaitre sa manière de fonctionner. Et n'oubliez pas, même si vous l'adorez et même s'il a changé après la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, il est et reste une sacrée petite enflure. Dites-moi un peu ce que vous en pensez de cette histoire ! Message privé, reviews, n'importe quoi ! Donnez-moi un cygneeee ! (Quoique qu'un simple signe suffira aussi) Bécos, bécos.

**Chapitre 3.**

Le lendemain je me réveillais assez tôt, anxieuse de peut-être rencontrer Malefoy en me préparant. Cependant, on aurait dit que ma bonne étoile veillait sur moi ce matin là. Je pris la salle de bain et finis de me préparer rapidement sans croiser ce dernier. Une chance ! Les autres étaient partis depuis longtemps, rentrant dans leurs dortoirs avant que les professeurs puissent les apercevoir dans les couloirs à une heure trop matinale pour ne pas être suspecte.

Je me rendis dans la Grand Salle pour déjeuner, j'avais à peine franchie la porte que je vis Parvati et Lavande fondre sur moi.

Oh la la Hermione, on voulait te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, tu sais, avec Neville ! me dit Lavande en gloussant à moitié.

En fait moi je voulais surtout savoir où tu avais appris à danser comme ça et si tu pouvais m'apprendre, mais j'avoue que la question de Lavande aussi m'intéresse... chuchota Parvati en souriant.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de leur répondre que Ginny (Merlin, merci de me l'avoir donné comme amie) me pris le bras et m'emmena à la table des Serdaigle, près de Luna, afin d'être plus tranquille. Au grand dam de mes autres amies.

'Mione, dis voir, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais attirée par Neville ! Mais surtout, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de nous envoyer nous coucher si tôt ! Ne me dis pas que c'est l'intervention de Malefoy qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

Oui oui, bon, je m'en suis rendue compte hier que je l'aimais plutôt bien. Faut dire qu'il a beaucoup de qualités qui me plaisent chez lui ! Et puis... non, qu'est-ce que.. qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Malefoy je ne l'avais même pas vu quand j'ai demandé à tout le monde de se coucher. J'ai juste...fait mon devoir de Préfète-en-Chef ! répliquai-je, rougissant à cette dernière phrase.

Hum, je reste sceptique. marmonna Ginny.

Fais comme tu le sens, de toute façon je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. dis-je, sèchement.

Doucement Hermignonne, que t'arrives-t-il tout d'un coup ? Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser ni quoi ! s'étonna Gin'.

Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon de m'être énervée. Je suis sur les nerfs. Tu comprends je n'ai pas pu beaucoup réviser pendant les vacances pour mes ASPICs et j'ai peur de pas avoir le niveau nécessaire..

Haha, mais te fais pas de biles, tu es la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, tu auras toutes tes ASPICs mention Optimal. C'est certain ! Alors maintenant, dis-moi, tu comptes faire quoi avec Neville ? me rassura-t-elle en souriant largement.

Et bien... Je suppose que tu as un plan non ? Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Tout à fait. Que dis-tu d'une petite promenade dans le parc hein ? Va te changer, et je te l'amène dans une heure au banc à l'est du Lac. Tu ne peux pas le louper, c'est celui près d'un saule pleureur.

Ça me va, à plus tard Gin' !

Ciao ma douce !

C'est donc le cœur en liesse que je montais dans ma chambre. Au bout de 20 min j'étais prête. J'avais une robe dans les tons beige clair à pois blancs, en soie. À col carré et à bretelles, elle avait un petit côté années 30 qui me plaisait beaucoup. J'avais lissé mes cheveux et m'était maquillée de façon très naturelle. De superbes talons compensés affinaient ma silhouette. Je me trouvais jolie. J'avais hâte de voir la réaction de Neville.

Seulement, il me restait encore 30minutes à attendre avant de descendre près du Lac. Je décidais donc de prendre l'Histoire de la Magie et de lire, allongée dans un canapé de la Salle Commune. En fond, je mis _Pride_ de _Syntax_. Cette musique me relaxait toujours. C'était tellement agréable, que je fermais un moment les yeux pour profiter de la chanson, murmurant les paroles. Je sentis alors un poids sur ma hanche à l'extrémité du canapé ce qui me fit ouvrir les paupières. Malefoy s'était assis à côté de moi et me fixait intensément.

Que..Qu'est ce tu veux Malefoy ? bredouillai-je, surprise.

Moi ? Ce que je veux ? Tu ME demandes ce que je veux ? C'est bien simple, je voudrais l'éradication pure et simple de tous les Sang-de-Bourbes comme toi, je voudrais régner en maître incontesté sur l'ensemble de la Terre, je voudrais voir le balafré et Weaslaid ramper devant moi, je voudrais... continua t'il en comptant sur ses doigts chaque chose qu'il énonçait au fur et à mesure.

Sérieusement le gominé, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que me pourrir la vie avec ton monde utopique à la con ? Dis-moi simplement ce que tu es venu faire ici.

Ici ? Et bien je te rappelle que c'est aussi ma Salle Commune, petite idiote. Je viens y faire ce que je veux et tu n'as aucun droit dessus. Répliqua-t-il en me tirant sournoisement la langue.

Haha très mature Malefoy, bref, que me veux-tu ? dis-je en le repoussant du canapé sur lequel il était assis depuis le début de notre échange.

Une trêve.

Je crus un instant avoir mal entendu.

Une trêve ? répétai-je inconsciemment, tu veux dire... comme... un acte de paix ?

T'es sourde ma parole ? Une trêve oui. Après tout, si je dois passer toute une année avec toi, je préfère la passer sans devoir t'insulter à chaque fois que je te croise. Pas que ça me dérange, mais à la longue ça peut être épuisant. Et je ne voudrais en aucun cas me fatiguer pour toi tu me comprends ?

Je me disais aussi, c'était trop bizarre.

Très bien, ça me va. Dis-je en soupirant.

Parfait.

Je te laisse, ce n'est pas que j'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais... Ah mais si ! C'est le cas ! A plus tard Malefoy. lançai-je en sortant de la salle.

Au fait Granger, joli déhanché ! cria-il avec un rire moqueur alors que je passais la cascade.

Trêve ou pas, il est et restera toujours une saleté de cancrelat. C'est avec cette conviction que je me rendis sur le lieu de rendez-vous.

Neville n'était pas encore arrivé. Je m'asseyais sur le fameux banc et attendis patiemment, les yeux fixés sur le lac face à moi. L'endroit choisi par Ginny était réellement fabuleux, peu de gens venaient par ici, cela se voyait. Des fleurs sauvages dans les tons pastel parsemaient le sol. Le saule prodiguait une ombre salvatrice aux promeneurs, donnant une atmosphère de sérénité au lieu. Je sentis alors une main sur mon épaule. Neville s'assit alors à côté de moi.

Hermione ? Ginny m'a dit que tu voulais me parler... Que se passe-t-il ?

Neville, je...je.. j'aurais voulu savoir, enfin, j'aimerais savoir..ce que, ce que tu penses de moi. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Dis-je en détournant le regard.

Humm, et bien je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre... Tu es mon amie depuis notre entrée ici à Poudlard, tu es la fille la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais rencontré, la plus sensible, la plus drôle, et depuis quelques temps je te trouve tout simplement magnifique...

Mais tu.. tu éprouves du désir pour moi ? Enfin, tu penses que ça peut se transformer en autre chose que de l'amitié ? Parce que, pour être honnête avec toi, la danse qu'on a partagé hier soir m'a donné envie de plus. Après, je sais pas si...

Je n'avais même pas finir ma phrase quand je sentis Neville poser délicatement ces lèvres sur les miennes. C'était doux, frais et tellement agréable. Je me sentais fondre de plaisir, il était joueur, je sentais sa langue venir taquiner mes dents, attendant ma permission pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la mienne. Je m'écartais légèrement pour voir le visage de mon -désormais- copain. Il souriait, d'un sourire franc, honnête. Je me pelotonnais dans ses bras, voulant que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

Mais il était temps de déjeuner. Nous nous rendîmes, main dans la main, dans la Grande Salle. À notre arrivée, nos amis remarquèrent tout de suite la situation et nous félicitèrent en disant que nous allions super bien ensemble. J'étais tellement heureuse. Je me sentais bien, protégée, entourée, admirée et respectée. Parfait.

La journée continua normalement. Neville voulant faire une partie de Bataille Explosive avec Harry et Ron, il monta dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, me permettant de me rendre seule à la Bibliothèque. Je voulais chercher des livres intéressants. De ce qui me permettra de ne pas accumuler de retard dans mes révisions. Conforme à ce que j'imaginais la pièce était vide. Je pu directement me mettre au boulot, farfouillant parmi les différents rayonnages, m'attardant sur ceux des Sortilèges et Enchantements. Je trouvais enfin mon bonheur. _Sortilèges pour sorciers confirmés : contrôle des émotions magiques. _Pile dans le moment en plus, j'étais un véritable trop plein d'émotions. Y aurait-il par hasard un sort permettant de m'enlever toute cette excitation, cet énervement positif qui me taraude depuis ce matin ? Je crois que ça me pourrait faire beaucoup de bien.

Ah ! Parfait, un sort de libération de l'esprit ! Bon, ça a l'air un peu dur mais sûrement qu'avec de l'entraînement...

Alors Granger, on parle toute seule ? Demanda une voix

De tous les endroits du château où il aurait pu se trouver, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se retrouve dans MA bibliothèque ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Ce n'est pas poli de faire semblant de rien avoir entendu, tu sais. Murmura-t-il doucement.

Zut, faire la sourde n'avait servi à rien. J'allais devoir lui parler.

Depuis quand tu connais la politesse Malefoy ? répliquai-je vivement en rougissant.

Et toi, depuis quand as-tu besoin d'un sort de libération de l'esprit ? Surtout que les cours n'ont pas encore commencés. Tu ne dois pas être spécialement surmenée... à moins que ce ne soit ta toute récente relation avec l'imbécile heureux qui te fait cet effet ? Ricana-t-il.

Neville n'est pas un imbécile, il est gentil, doux, attentionné...

Mais il ne te fait pas grimper aux rideaux c'est ça ? Ahlala Granger, c'est vrai que t'es pas tombée sur le meilleur...

Parce que tu te crois mieux peut-être ?

Sincèrement ? Oui. Mais tu ne le sauras jamais. Je ne touche pas au Sang-de-Bourbe.

MALEFOY !

Oups, pardon, pas d'insultes c'est vrai.

Je rêve où le Grand Malefoy vient de demander pardon à une Née-moldue ?

Oui, et retiens le bien car tu ne le ré-entendras pas de sitôt. Au fait comment m'as-tu appelé Granger, le Grand Malefoy ? C'est bien, ma supériorité commence à te sauter aux yeux ! Déclara-t-il en...me souriant franchement ?

Choquée, je ne répondis rien. Me contentant de lui tourner le dos, les yeux fixés sur le sortilège.

Bonne chance Granger avec ton sort, à ce soir !

Cette scène venait-elle réellement de se passer ? J'en étais de moins en moins sûre. Je décidais alors de laisser ce sortilège de côté pour plus tard. Avec tout ça, l'après-midi était bien engagée et j'avais promis à Ginny de lui faire un compte-rendu détaillé du rendez-vous matinal.

Je me rendis rapidement à la volière à côté pour lui envoyer un hibou, lui intimant de venir me rejoindre dans ma salle commune dès que possible. De retour dans ma chambre, il fallait passer le temps alors je passais en revue les différentes chansons que je possédais. Pour lancer le sort de libération de l'esprit, il était clairement indiquer que l'on devait se trouver en pleine phase avec son corps : afin de rester totalement concentrée et ne pas louper la manœuvre. C'était capital. Et pour moi, quoi de mieux que le chant pour laisser toutes mes émotions s'échapper. _**Show me how you burlesque**_ de _**Christina Aguilera**_. Ça crie, ça bouge. C'était idéal.

« So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque ! »

Debout sur mon lit, je me déchainais sur ces paroles, bougeant mon corps de plus en plus rapidement. Hurlant mon bonheur, seule dans cette partie du château.

« Hit it up, get it up ! Wont let you rest. Hit it up, get it up ! This not a test. Hit it up, get it up ! Gotta give me your best ! »

« A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice, she's a whole lot of glam, take sugar, take spice ! »

« Shimmy, shimmy, strust, strust, give a little work, what up on the table well be dancing all night »

Une fois la chanson terminée, j'étais détendue. Même plus besoin d'utiliser le sort finalement ! Je sortis de la chambre afin de prendre un bon bain en attendant Ginny. J'adorais vraiment cette pièce. Le marbre blanc était contrasté avec les meubles noirs et les murs de même couleur. Ces derniers semblaient incrustés de saphir et reflétaient la lumière venant du vitrail. La baignoire sur pieds dorés était tout simplement immense. Des multitudes de bains moussants, de shampoing et de laits hydratants étaient à notre disposition. Je choisissais une gamme de produits aux parfums pomme/pamplemousse. Un alliage fantastique. Je me déshabillais et me regarda longuement dans la glace. J'avais encore très largement les traces du maillot de bain de cet été. De face, on voyait très légèrement les abdos dessinés sur mon ventre plat (dû à des cours intenses de zumba) et de profil, on voyait largement le galbe plus imposant de mes fesses et de mes seins. Cette fille ne me ressemblait vraiment pas. Mais pourtant c'était moi et je devais l'accepter. Enfin... Je pénétrais lentement dans l'eau, appréciant chaque parcelle de peau immergeant. L'eau fraiche procurait un bien-être salvateur. À tel point que...je m'endormais en quelques secondes. Ce ne fut que les coups frappés à la porte par Ginny qui me firent immerger.

Hermione ! Tu es morte noyée ? Non parce que là, je me le demande...

Oh Gin', attends deux minutes, je sors de l'eau et je suis à toi !

À moi ? Tu es sûre de ça ? S'exclama mon amie, rentrant dans la salle de bain en riant. T'inquiètes pas va, termine ton bain tranquillement, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se parle de cette manière !

Oui certes, mais d'habitude c'est toujours toi dans le bain et pas l'inverse... lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Ne nous attardons pas sur des détails... Ah tiens, pomme ?

Et tu disais ne pas vouloir de détails haha ! Oui gel douche pomme. Tu veux donc savoir pour ce matin avec Neville ?

Exactement ! Vu que c'est moi l'entremetteuse, je souhaite, non, j'exige (!) être au courant de l'entretien.

Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi, il a été adorable, j'ai donc continué en lui demandant s'il se voyait avoir quelque chose de plus... et avant d'avoir pu finir ma phrase, il m'avait embrassé. Terminai-je, un sourire plaqué au visage.

Hiiii ! Ok, c'est un peu trop à l'eau de rose pour moi, mais en tout cas, je suis hyper contente pour toi. Il te convient tout à fait ! Pas de fougueuse passion mais une sincère affection, c'est parfait pour toi ça, 'Mione...

Cette dernière phrase me fit un moment tiquer. Mais je ne m'y attardais pas. Je finis de me laver, sortie de l'eau et me sécha. Gin' me maquilla et reforma mes boucles au fer à lisser. Elle avait de vrais doigts de fée. Je terminais de mettre du vernis prune sur mes mains lorsque un elfe de maison apparu, nous faisant sursauter mon amie et moi.

Miss, votre bien-aimée Directrice vous fait savoir à vous et à votre homologue que vous êtes attendus dans son bureau d'ici 15min. Le mot de passe est Rigueur. Merci de m'avoir écouté, passez une bonne fin de soirée Miss.

L'elfe disparu alors dans un craquement caractéristique. Gin' se tourna vers moi, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

Tu crois qu'elle te veut quoi la McGonagall ? Me demanda-t-elle encore sous le choc de l'apparition.

Franchement ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Tout ce que je sais c'est que dans 15min je dois être dans son bureau avec Malefoy et que pour le moment... je suis complètement nue !

Ok, ok, ok, reste là termine de te préparer, je vais te chercher des fringues !

Fais vite !

C'est dans ce genre de situation que tu apprécies d'avoir quelqu'un de fiable à tes côtés. En effet quelques secondes plus tard, elle était revenue. C'est ainsi qu'à l'heure dite, je retrouvais Malefoy près de la gargouille conduisant au bureau de la Directrice, vêtue d'un chemisier crème sans manches, de la cravate traditionnelle des Gryffondors, d'une jupe fourreau dans les tons beige, d'une ceinture marron foncé et d'escarpins de même couleur à bouts ronds. J'étais parfaitement réglementaire et en même temps très classe. Gin' avait assuré. Je le voyais dans les yeux de mon ennemi de toujours. Même lui ne trouvait rien à dire. De toute façon, il n'en aurait eu pas le temps. Je prononçais le mot de passe et m'engouffrais prestement dans l'escalier conduisant au bureau. À notre arrivée, McGonagall nous annonça rapidement.

Mes chers enfants, je vous prie d'accepter d'avance mes excuses pour la somme de travail que je vais vous demander d'accomplir en si peu de temps. Seulement voilà, je viens de recevoir un communiqué du ministère de la Magie. En effet, il semblerait que ce soir, le Ministre en personne nous face l'honneur de sa visite, ici, à Poudlard. Ainsi je vous charge d'ici 21h d'organiser une petite réception à la gloire de notre visiteur. Faites preuve d'originalité et de fantaisie. Vous, Miss Granger vous savez comment est notre Ministre. Faites-lui plaisir en vous faisant plaisir. Faites avant tout qu'il se sente chez lui. C'est surement le plus important. Je compte sur vous deux. Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez disposer.

Je ne pouvais dissimuler ma joie. Kingsley allait venir nous voir ! Après la guerre et avant qu'il soit nommé au poste de Ministre, j'avais noué de véritables liens amicaux avec le grand noir, m'émerveillant de ses connaissances en matière de magie et lui, s'étonnant de ma capacité à retenir la totalité de ses paroles. Il était comme une sorte de modèle pour moi. Cependant, il fallait encore s'allier avec la punaise arrogante pour organiser cette soirée. Je suis peut-être organisée mais pas une sorcière aux pouvoirs immenses. Il me fallait son aide. Et zut.

Alors Malefoy, dis-je en sortant de la pièce, tu as des idées pour la fête ?

C'est toi qui « sait comment est notre Ministre », pourquoi tu aurais besoin de moi ? Me répondit-il, narquois.

Parce que je sais reconnaître quand j'ai besoin d'aide. Et là j'en ai besoin. Donc, ces idées ça vient ?

À mon grand étonnement, il se tu un moment, semblant réfléchir.

Ce qu'il faut d'abord faire c'est choisir un thème, et rapidement. Afin que les gens puissent s'habiller en temps et en heure.

Bonne idée. Mais je dois dire que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Il faut donner à Kings..enfin à Monsieur le Ministre l'impression qu'il est chez lui, en donnant également la possibilité aux élèves de s'amuser de passer une bonne soirée.

C'est effectivement compliqué. De plus, si ça foire, ça risque d'être réellement la jungle à Poudlard...

Malefoy tu es un génie !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

La jungle ! Kingsley vient d'Afrique et est toujours habillé en costume traditionnel... ça correspondrait tout à fait !

Finalement tu as peut-être quelques neurones en état de marche Granger... dit-il en retrouvant instantanément son masque de parfait petit crétin.

L'entente n'avait que trop duré dans cette conversation. Nous avons transmis le thème à McGonagall pour qu'elle le répande parmi tous les élèves et nous prîmes le chemin de la Grande Salle afin de tout décorer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Merci pour vos petites reviews bien gentilles ! Je dois avouer que ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer ! Ainsi je vais être gentille et je vais poster rapidement ce chapitre et sans doute le prochain. Promis que ça va être rapidos ! En attendant je tiens à préciser que le rating T prend son importance dans ce chapitre avec une expérience personnelle en 1er plan. Je ne vous en voudrais pas de ne pas aimer, cependant s'il vous plait, ne me jugez pas. Bref je vais vous laissez découvrir.

Réponses au reviews :

_**Lale : **_Tip-top tu dis ? Ouah, c'est ce qui s'appelle un BEAU compliment haha, en tout cas, je suis contente que le début te plaise, et je dois dire que j'espère surtout que tu aimeras la suite ! Continue de me dire ce que tu en penses, tes impressions, etc.. Je dois dire que ça me ferait tout chaud à mon petit cœur, je te dis à bientooot

_**Fifi72 : **_Moi Tarzan et toi Jane c'est ça haha ? Humm tu m'as fait bien rire sur le coup là ! Et t'inquiètes ton cri était tout à fait réussi, la preuve j'y ai cru. Enfin, un peu. ) Et pour ce qui est de la touche personnelle, c'est surement ici que tu en verras le plus niveau expérience. Mais pas de panique y en aura encore d'autres après ! En tout cas, très très contente que tout ça te passionne et je t'encourage à continuer tes commentaires, histoire de me permettre d'avancer encore plus et encore mieux. Te fais des bécooos !

_**Drago-mia : **_Ah ben si tu trouves ça cool tant mieux, en même temps, si tu aimes les Dramiones, tu ne peux qu'être comblé ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce que tu vas lire par la suite. Voila voila, à pluuuss !

**Chapitre 4.**

- La jungle... Non mais franchement Hermione, tu as pensé à moi dans tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je mette en fringues en adéquation avec ton thème ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, je pense avoir ce qu'il te faut. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. C'est le cas ? demandai-je malicieusement.

- Mais... Oui, tu sais que c'est le cas. soupira-t-elle.

Alors je m'activais. Après les avoir méché de nuance de brun et de blond, je lisais d'abord ces beaux cheveux roux pour ensuite les crêper, leur donnant un impressionnant volume. Je fis quelques tresses extrêmement fines avec les cheveux les plus en dessous auxquelles je rajoutais une perle pour finir. Puis je passais au maquillage. Je fis un dégradé d'or et de bronze sur ces paupières, tirai un trait d'eye-liner bien marqué, recouvrai ces cils de mascara et rehaussait le tout par un peu de khôl. Je lui creusai les joues avec du blush, et lui appliquai un rouge à lèvres, rouge sang. Pour finir, les vêtements. J'optai donc pour un haut type brassière tigré, avec un leggings noir aux légers motifs dorés. Je lui donnais également une de mes paires de chaussures : de superbes escarpins recouvrant le pied jusqu'au-devant de la cheville, en simili cuir, où des motifs floraux avaient été découpés. Lorsqu'elle se vit ainsi, elle me sauta au cou :

- Par toutes les ficelles du caleçon de Merlin, 'Mione ! Tu m'as faite en mode tigresse sauvage et sexy ! Tu as assuré !

- Merci, mais faut dire que j'avais une très bonne base ! Haha !

Je passais alors à ma propre tenue, laissant à Ginny le soin de s'admirer encore et encore. Je me lavais d'abord les cheveux avec un shampoing extra-volume, me séchais les cheveux au diffuseur, et entrepris de me faire toutes mes boucles au fer à friser. Ainsi mes cheveux étaient une véritable cascade de boucles, d'anglaises fluides et légères, parfaitement dessinées et arrivant en bas des reins. J'arrivais à glisser quelques plumes blanches et brunes dans la chevelure. Le maquillage fut plus rapide. En effet, j'ourlais simplement de noir très intense mes yeux, accentuant le côté amande de ces derniers et terminais le tout en mettant du crayon à lèvres brun chocolat. Une touche de parfum à l'abricot et c'était tout. Je m'habillais de manière totalement différente par rapport à mon amie. Je commençais mon déguisement par un bandeau marron, beige et noir, large couvrant ma poitrine et le haut de mon ventre. J'enfilais ensuite une jupe, arrivant bien au-dessus du genou, fendue en haut de la cuisse, en daim clair avec une grosse ceinture doré. Je mis quelques breloques à mon avant-bras, mes poignets et mes chevilles. Et pour finir, je pris mes bottes en cuir brun foncé, à talons et à sangles. Je ressemblais ainsi à une véritable amazone des temps modernes.

- Eh beh, il en a de la chance le petit Neville, hum !

- Oh arrête, faut surtout qu'on y aille maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? Répliquai-je gaiement en l'entrainant par le bras.

- En arrivant dans la Grande Salle l'ambiance était à son comble, divers animaux et autres explorateurs se trémoussaient sur _**Summer Moonlight**_ de _**Bob Sinclar. **_L'effet était tout simplement spectaculaire; Je vis alors le professeur McGonagall s'approcher de Ginny et moi.

- Miss Granger, je vous adresse mes félicitations. Je vous charge de les transmettre à votre collègue. Monsieur le Ministre est ravie de ce que vous avez fait par rapport à ses origines. Il vous adresse également ces amitiés.

En disant ces derniers mots, la vieille femme se tourna vers la table des Professeurs où se tenait ce dernier. Lorsque je croisais le regard de Kingsley, celui-ci m'adressa un rapide clin d'œil. Je lui rendis mon plus beau sourire. Je pris congé de McGonagall et m'avançai sur la piste. _**Slow Down**_ de _**Showtek**_ débutait alors. Histoire de mettre un peu d'ambiance, je convainquis Gin' de danser avec moi sur un des plots présents au centre de la piste. Nous étions les seules à avoir osé. Et nous ne regrettions pas. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur nous. J'ai bien dit tous. En effet, en essayant de trouver Neville du regard, j'avais plongé le mien dans celui d'un autre, gris métallisé, captivant, à mon plus grand regret. Alors je fis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé faire un jour. Je dansais pour lui. Non pas avec mais pour lui, ce que je n'avais encore jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Dans la danse, tout le plaisir que je retirais était de savoir que mon corps m'appartenait et que c'était un moment pour moi et moi seule. Je ne le quittais pas des yeux. Me penchant le plus vers lui, descendant au point de toucher le sol de la main en la jetant en arrière, remontant en cambrant le dos. Laissant mes mains monter vers le ciel, comme un appel. Mais au moment où je pensais le rejoindre et lui demander ce qu'il avait pensé de ma prestation, je le vis s'éloigner brusquement. Ce soir-là, il avait vraiment joué le jeu. Il avait laissé ces cheveux en bataille mais les avaient tout de même retenu avec une sorte de foulard au motif tacheté. Torse nu (vision magique je dois bien l'avouer : taillé par d'intenses entrainements de Quidditch, il était sculpté juste comme il fallait), il avait cependant un jean moulant noir avec de belles baskets montantes blancs aux lacets composés du même motif que le bandeau. Il ressemblait à un vrai léopard des neiges. Et il avait toujours ces fesses si... Une minute. Je parle de Malefoy là. Beurk, il fallait que je trouve Neville, et vite.

- Neville ! Enfin je te trouve ! Mais attends... Tu es déguisé en quoi exactement ?

- Eh bien, je ne savais pas trop comment m'habiller alors j'ai décidé de prendre le thème à ma manière. Tu as choisis la jungle. Eh bien moi j'ai choisis la jungle urbaine ! La société, la vie en général quoi ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Me répondit-il tout excité.

- Euh, et bien ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais m'enfin si tu es à l'aise dans... Ben dans l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard... soupirai-je légèrement.

- Merci Hermione, tu es la meilleure ! Me dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement. Je te laisse, je vais aller au buffet avant qu'il n'en reste plus rien, à plus tard !

- Très bien ! On se retrouve au...

Mais mon petit-ami avait déjà filé. Super. Au bout du compte, je terminais la soirée en compagnie des filles à rire et à danser. Je proposais à Ginny de continuer la soirée dans ma chambre histoire de finir en beauté. Ce qu'elle accepta. Ainsi c'est passablement éméchées et toutes excitées de la soirée que nous venions de passer, que nous sommes arrivées dans la chambre rouge et or. Pour continuer un peu la soirée, j'enclenchais l'Ipod et _**You can leave your hat on**_ débuta.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un stip-tease ou quoi 'Mione ? S'exclama mon amie en s'écroulant de rire.

- Cap ou pas cap ? Répondis-je en tirant la langue.

- Humm, mais qu'avez-vous donc fait d'Hermione Granger ?! Soit. Intégral ou non ? Me lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

- Fais comme tu le sens, mais c'est maintenant ou jamais ma grande.

À ces mots, Ginny se tourna vers moi et me projeta sur le lit, se dégagea et s'éloigna de moi d'une démarche...féline. Me tournant le dos, elle leva un bras, cambrant les reins, faisant glisser sa main le long de son corps. Elle enleva ses accessoires, et, d'un coup de pied magistral, envoya valser ses talons. Elle était stupéfiante. C'est comme si je me rendais compte à l'instant même de la femme désirable qu'elle était. Elle le remarqua lorsqu'elle se retourna, s'agenouilla sur le sol et commença à marcher à quatre pattes vers moi. Se léchant les lèvres, elle se rapprocha jusqu'à effleurer les miennes de ces dernières. Elle se retira brusquement et enleva son haut. Son soutien-gorge était rempli, et même plus que rempli. La peau blanche de sa gorge luisait sous l'effort qu'elle devait fournir pour ce striptease improvisé, elle était irréelle. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ses seins qui bougeaient en rythme avec la musique. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, qu'elle enlève enfin l'ensemble de ces vêtements. En temps normal, j'aurais surement été pire que gênée face à cette situation mais pas là. À ce moment précis, c'est comme si je comprenais la définition réelle du mot « désir ». Enlevant un à un ces dernières pièces de tissus, Ginny se retrouva finalement complètement nue devant moi, que dis-je, sur mes genoux pour être plus précise. Ma main droite était posée sur sa cuisse, qui frissonna lorsque je commençai à la caresser lentement. L'autre avait naturellement pris le chemin de sa nuque quand _**Loosing my head**_ d'_**Evanescence**_ retentit. Ce fut comme un signal de départ. Je sentis sa bouche s'écraser sur la mienne, me faisant basculer sur le dos. Je parcourais ses fesses de mes mains, cherchant une prise qui me permettrait de la plaquer encore plus contre moi. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça. Une telle attirance pour une fille, ça ne pouvait être possible. Surtout que je n'avais jamais, au grand jamais rien ressenti ça pour Neville ! Il était beau mais il ne me faisait clairement pas cet effet-là. Je décidais d'y réfléchir à un autre moment et de consacrer toute mon énergie à...essayer de retirer ces foutues fringues ! Je voulais la sentir, peau contre peau. Mieux je voulais lui donner autant de plaisir que ce qu'elle avait pu me procurer en faisant ce striptease. Cette nuit-là, j'appris à connaître les moindres recoins du corps de Ginny. Et moi, j'eus mon premier orgasme. Ça s'arrose non ? Bref, je passais une nuit magique avec elle, m'endormant dans ses bras jusque tard le matin.

Le lendemain c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'éveillais. Les yeux encore remplis d'étoiles après les événements de la veille, mais surtout encore fermés. Et c'est avec un soupir de satisfaction, que je sentis les lèvres douces de Ginny se poser sur les miennes.

- Bien dormi la Belle au Bois dormant ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Humm et vous ma Princesse Charmante ?

- Je crois que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi ! Me répondit-elle en baillant.

- Haha, tu m'étonnes, c'est l'effet Granger qui fait ça.

- Abuses pas 'Mione, s'exclama Ginny en riant, tu sais pertinemment qu'en tant qu'amie, il est de mon devoir de te prévenir quand tu commences à prendre la grosse tête !

Amies. Oui c'était décidément ce que nous étions. Je n'éprouvais qu'une sincère et très profonde amitié pour elle. C'était parfait. Je lui adressais alors un sourire éclatant lui faisant comprendre que je partageais sa vision de notre relation. Nous nous sommes alors serrées tendrement dans nos bras, plus complice que jamais.

Les jours qui suivirent, peuvent se résumer en peu de mots. Cours, amis, déjeuner, Neville, cours, Ginny, dormir. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il me semblait urgent d'en terminer avec la relation « amoureuse » que j'entretenais avec Neville. Il n'était pour moi qu'un bel ami. Je ne ressentais, ni amour, ni (comme Ginny me l'avait fait remarquer) passion. Et c'est ainsi qu'un matin, en cours de potion, je décidais de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il partageait ma paillasse, rendant la discussion plus propice.

- Neville, commençai-je en rassemblant les ingrédients de la potion du jour, je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on parle un peu de nous.

- Ah vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il vivement.

- Non, non il n'y a personne je t'assure. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûre d'être bien avec toi. Enfin, je commence à croire que notre relation ne mène nulle part.

- Quoi ? Tu trouves qu'on n'est pas bien ensemble ? Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez gentil ou attentif avec toi ?

- Mais si, mais si, tu es adorable ! Tu es même le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse. Seulement je me rends compte que j'ai besoin d'un peu plus que ça dans une relation. Je veux de la passion, aimer à en avoir mal, perdre tous mes moyens par la seule présence de l'autre et en même temps, savoir que grâce à lui je serais protégé de tout, de considérer chaque moment passer en sa compagnie comme un véritable challenge. L'amour doit être un défi que l'on se doit de relever à chaque seconde lorsqu'on veut être avec quelqu'un. Tu comprends ? Répondis-je, les yeux brillants.

- Euh, non pas vraiment. Mais ce que je constate c'est que tu veux rompre avec moi c'est ça ? Déclara-t-il amer.

- Oui...Neville...

- Ok, pas de souci 'Mione, mais restons amis quand même hein ? Finit-il par soupirer, un sourire au coin de la bouche.

- Bien sûr ! M'exclamai-je avec une joie non feinte et surtout un immense soulagement. Ce serait vraiment génial !

Le cœur bien plus léger, nous terminâmes ensemble la potion et avons même obtenu une note extrêmement honorable. Je me sentais libre et heureuse. Je racontais ma rupture le soir même à Ginny qui était totalement d'accord avec ma façon de voir les choses. Selon elle, il me fallait ce qu'il y avait de plus fort en caractère. Et Neville n'aurait pas pu faire l'affaire même s'il l'avait voulu. La question était : qui ?

À Poudlard, les jours s'écoulaient, au bout d'un mois de cours, il fallut organiser la soirée d'intégration des 7èmes années. Il s'agissait d'un petit rituel, une soirée réservée aux 7èmes années où ils pouvaient se retrouver qu'entre eux et ceux de l'an passé. Une soirée à thème où tout était possible. Seulement toujours organisée par des Préfets-en-Chef. Ce qui signifiait toujours, collaborer avec le nuisible délavé. Bon, quand il faut y aller. C'est ainsi que durant la première semaine d'octobre, je cherchais à aborder Malefoy afin de tomber d'accord sur le sujet. Au bout de plusieurs vaines tentatives, je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains et le voyant lire dans la Salle Commune, je m'approchais de lui en rougissant.

- Malefoy, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle.

- Ce ne serait pas le discours que tu as sorti à Londubat pour lui annoncer que tu le larguais en beauté ? Il serait temps de te renouveler tu ne crois pas ? Persifla-t-il.

- Laisse ma vie privée tranquille, elle ne te regarde pas. Je voudrais te parler de la soirée. J'ai pensé à un thème. Nous, mais dans le futur. Chacun vient avec une vision qu'il a de lui dans l'avenir. Alors ?

- J'avais plutôt pensé à une idée beaucoup plus classe. Pourquoi ne pas faire plonger les élèves dans l'ancien temps. Un véritable retour vers le passé avec des costumes d'époques... Oui je sais que c'est un bon thème. Je vais de ce pas allé le dire à McGonagall. Déclara-t-il en se levant du canapé.

- Quoi ? Il n'allait tout de même pas annoncer son idée sans prendre en considération la mienne ? Si... ?

- Pas si vite Malefoy ! Criai-je en lui tombant sur le dos.

Désarçonné par mon « attaque », il se retrouva plaqué au sol, et moi, au comble des malheurs, littéralement dans ces bras, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Putain Granger tu ne peux pas faire attention, pousses toi de là tu m'étouffes !

Encore sous le choc, je ne réagis pas de suite. Seulement, ce fut le moment où Lavande choisit d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Hermione ? Tu es là ? Gin' m'envoie te chercher, tu ... Oh mon Dieu. Dit-elle, une main sur la bouche et la mine effarée.

Bien sûr, il fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Tout le temps, toute la mouise, toujours pour Bibi.

- Dis à Ginny que j'arrive dans 2min... soupirai-je en me relevant tant bien que mal.

- D'accord... bon et bien, à tout à l'heure.

Malefoy s'était relevé et me toisait maintenant avec un dédain incroyable.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là Granger ou tu le regretteras. Fais-moi confiance.

- Oui je me doute. Sinon, que fait-on pour la soirée ? Grimaçai-je

- Futur pour les 7èmes années et Passé pour les anciens. J'espère pour toi que tu sais ce que tu fais. Bonsoir Granger. Me répondit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Je n'avais pu le quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse après la cascade. Mais je me repris, il fallait dès à présent retrouver Ginny.

Je la dénichais dans les toilettes du 2ème étage. Malheureusement pour moi, cette sal..eté de Brown lui avait déjà narré la manière dont elle m'avait transmis son message :

- Je croyais qu'il ne te plaisait pas ? M'accueilli Ginny, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- C'est le cas.

- Alors pourquoi Lavande t'as-t-elle retrouvée allongée sur lui dans votre Salle Commune ? Hein ? Tu expliques ça comment ? S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

- Je suis maladroite c'est tout.

- Maladroite ? Et ça t'arranges bien ça...

- Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi ! De toute façon, ce mec n'en a rien à faire de moi, il m'insulte, me méprise, me considère comme un simple déchet sur sa chaussure. Que veux-tu que j'aille faire avec un mec pareil ! M'emportai-je.

- Je ne sais pas 'Mione, je ne sais pas... Seulement je constate que quand tu parles de lui, tu ne parles que de la façon dont lui semble te voir. Alors maintenant sois honnête ma chérie, que penses-tu de lui réellement ? Je te promets, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, que je me fasse prendre par un dromadaire, que ça ne sortira pas d'ici. Vas y ...

- Par un dromadaire ? Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Bon, euh, très bien, donne-moi juste quelques secondes pour y réfléchir... soupirai-je finalement.

Drago Malefoy. Dès notre première rencontre, ce dernier m'avait haït à cause de mes origines Moldus. Ses beaux yeux, gris, aux légers reflets bleu électrique m'avaient dévisagé de haut en bas. Et ce qu'ils avaient vu ne lui avait inspiré que du dégoût. Ce dernier, tordait sa bouche, aux lèvres fines mais charnues, dans une moue qui allait devenir quotidienne à mon approche. Ses cheveux blonds pâles, sans défaut, étaient, lors de ses premières années, toujours plaqués sur son crâne, lui donnant un semblant d'air aristocratique. Cependant depuis déjà quelques années, il les ébouriffait savamment lui donnant un côté bad boy qui me plait bien. Musclé par le Quidditch, il a des épaules larges juste comme il faut, sec et sans un gramme de graisse. Et surtout un postérieur parfait à faire faire à Merlin son coming-out. Il est aussi intelligent. Reconnaissons-le. Il est dans les 5 premiers des 7èmes années et ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il est rusé, orgueilleux, prétentieux, manipulateur, mais il possède une grande confiance en lui, un charisme extraordinaire, une répartie et une vivacité d'esprit surprenante.

Je fis part de cette réflexion à Ginny. Ce que je n'avais pas prévue pourtant, c'était que Mimi Geignarde débarque tout à coup hors d'une des cabines en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que :

- Ouuuh, ouuuuh, Hermione Granger trouve le fessier de Malefoy à croquer, elle veut en faire son goûter ! Ouuuh ouuuh !

- Attends Mimi ! Mimi je t'en prie reviens ! Criai-je en plein stress.

- Mimi fais pas ta sale peste, ramène tes fesses ! Ajouta Ginny furieuse.

- Noooon non non, tooooute l'école va être au courant ! Le rat qui veut se taper la fouine, ouh que c'est amusant... à plus tard ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant rapidement.

On pouvait entendre sa litanie, répétée en boucles, baissé en volume au fil des secondes.

- Gin', je crois que je vais devoir aller me jeter rapidement de la tour d'astronomie.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne croira Mimi... C'est trop invraisemblable.

Un peu rassurée par les paroles de mon amie, c'est avec moins de peur que je descendis manger dans la Grande Salle avec elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Y**op, yop les loulous, bon je dois vous avouer que je suis un peu triste. Le dernier chapitre n'a pas eu l'air de vous avoir plu. (aucune reviews pour autant de mots pourtant !) Je peux le comprendre. Alors je poste ce chapitre en espérant avoir quelques commentaires en échange :) cependant si je vois que rien ne se passe, j'arrêterais la publication... Sorry :s J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez pour avancer vous comprenez ? Bref, dans tous les cas J'ESPERE que celui ci vous plaira vu qu'il y a une certaine avancée pour notre couple préféré. Je vous fait des bécos et vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

* * *

Bien sûr, cela avait été sans compter la grande « aide » de mon « amie » Lavande, qui, aussitôt que Mimi était entrée dans la Grande Salle chantant sa phrase à tue-tête, s'était empressée de raconter qu'elle nous avait surpris Drago et moi l'un sur l'autre dans les appartements des Préfets. Bordel.

Le diner fut court. Les rires au fil du repas s'étaient arrêtés mais je sentais encore le poids du regard de Malefoy sur ma nuque. Je ne veux pas retourner dans mes appartements. Je veux pas le voir, je veux me cacher dans un trou et ne plus en sortir. Plus jamais. Mais c'était sans compter mes meilleurs amis. En effet Harry et Ron, persuadés du non fondement de la chose, m'encourageaient « à le rejoindre au plus vite » et me poussèrent hors de la Salle sans se préoccuper de mes cris et des reproches de Ginny.

C'est donc dans un état de tension palpable que je pénétrais dans le salon des Préfets. Ô surprise combien ô combien agréable, aucune trace de Malefoy à l'horizon ! J'allais pouvoir me coucher sans voir sa tron...

- Alors comme ça Granger, tu aurais quelques pensées malsaines vis à vis de moi ? Que c'est intéressant... murmura une voix rauque.

Sortant tout juste de la salle de bain, torse nu, il me faisait face. Un rictus amusé sur le visage. Je constatais alors ce que je soupçonnais déjà. Des abdominaux magnifiquement dessinés, une peau d'albâtre sans défauts, imberbe. Je piquais un fard tout en le contournant lentement dans le but de me réfugier au plus vite dans ma chambre. Mais il remarqua mon manège et sans crier gare me plaqua au mur le proche, me tenant fermement aux poignets.

- Désolé Granger mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. Tu m'humilies devant tout Poudlard et tu voudrais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Tut tut. Ne joues pas à ça avec moi.

- Je...je ne joue à rien du tout, c'est juste une phrase sortie de son contexte qui a été ...transformé en rumeur ignoble... Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ? Balbutiai-je.

- Ta faute Granger, c'est de ta faute. J'imagine mal quelle genre de phrase sortie de son contexte a pu donner cette..horreur. Même si je peux tout à fait concevoir qu'en tant que fille tu puisses vouloir abuser de mon corps. Après tout, qui ne le voudrait pas ? Rétorqua-t-il d'un air suffisant.

Je bouillais intérieurement. Pour qui se prenait ce prétentieux mal dégrossi ? Il ne comprenait pas que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui faire ravaler ces paroles par un coup de genou extraordinairement bien placé ? Hermione Jean Granger, on se calme. On détache les yeux de son visage aux traits si fins et on répond. Et sans rougir, s'il-te-plait !

- Tu te demandes qui Malefoy ? Et bien pour répondre à ta question, je dirais l'ensemble des filles de Poudlard ayant une once de cervelle et un sens de la jugeote un tout petit peu plus élevé que celui d'une betterave. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'aimerais aller dans la salle de bains et ensuite aller me coucher. Alors lâche-moi. Tout de suite.

C'est bien, j'ai réussi à lui clouer l'bec à celui-là. Voilà maintenant qu'il relâchait doucement mes poignets en laissant glisser ces doigts sur mes avants-bras avant de poser ces mains sur mes hanches. De surprise, je restais un moment sans aucune réaction. Mais je me repris bien vite en voyant le peu de centimètres qui séparaient mon visage du sien.

- Très bien Granger, passe une bonne nuit et ne rêve pas trop de moi surtout. Ricana-t-il.

- Dans ce cas, ce serait plus un rêve, sombre crétin, mais un cauchemar ! Sifflai-je en me dégageant et en m'enfermant dans la salle de bains.

Les jours qui suivirent, j'entendais souvent quelques remarques concernant les dires de Mimi Geignarde. Et ce, surtout lorsque Serpentards et Gryffondors avaient cours ensembles. La plupart étaient juste moqueuses, d'autres jalouses. Mais de quoi pouvaient-elles être jalouses par Merlin ?! J'ai quand même été humilié devant tout Poudlard non ? Certes je partageais mes appartements avec lui, certes je pouvais constater qu'il me regardait plus qu'à l'accoutumée mais c'était des regards froids, durs, inexpressifs... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en faire moi de cette haine non dissimulée ? M'en servir comme moyen de séduction ? Non sérieusement. Ridicule. Pitoyable. Cependant je ne pouvais mentir, la cohabitation n'était pas si difficile que ça depuis la dernière fois. On dirait que Monsieur daignait enfin me laisser en paix. En effet, à défaut de me montrer des signes d'affection, il était poli, limite courtois. En somme, il me disait bonjour, au revoir et me laisser tranquille. Je ne pouvais demander plus de sa part. À part peut-être qu'il se fasse enfin greffer un cerveau ou un cœur capable de ressentir de l'empathie pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Bref. Je travaillais comme une dingue ces dernières semaines. Parce qu'en plus des cours à suivre, je devais organiser la soirée d'intégration ! La décoration, le déroulement de la soirée, la musique... et puis surtout mon costume. Mon Dieu, je n'avais aucune idée. C'est ainsi qu'à deux jours de la soirée, je n'avais encore rien à me mettre. Bordel. De. Chiottes. Mais soudain, illumination.

- Luna ! Criai-je à la blonde que je voyais au fond du couloir. Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

- Bien sûr Hermione, me répondit elle, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, mais pourquoi deux minutes seulement, nous avons la vie devant nous tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, oui tu as raison Luna, répondis-je, mal à l'aise, dis tu aurais des vêtements à me prêter pour la soirée de vendredi ?

- Suis moi, et de près, il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses attaquer par les écurtors à babilles. Ils arpentent souvent les couloirs ces temps-ci, ils aiment l'activité qui règne en ce moment à Poudlard. Et les noisetelles jaunes. C'est leurs préférées. Alors chut, pressons.

Sans m'attarder sur son discours, je l'accompagnais jusqu'à sa salle commune où elle donna rapidement la solution de l'énigme. Une fois arrivées dans son dortoir aux couleurs de sa maison, bleu et bronze, je la vis avec étonnement se jeter sur son armoire et balancer sur son lit toutes sortes de fringues aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Des couleurs, du fluo, de l'or, de l'argent, des motifs, de l'uni, des fruits, des légumes... Bref, tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver en style de vêtements dans une armoire d'adolescente. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa coiffeuse où se trouvait ses cosmétiques. Là, une profusion de couleur et d'accessoires.

- Voilà Hermione, tout est à ta disposition ! Tu vois quelque chose qui t'intéresse ? Demanda-t-elle, enjouée.

- Merci beaucoup Luna, je suis sûre de trouver mon bonheur grâce à toi ! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

C'est ainsi que le vendredi soir arriva. Ginny et moi voulions nous faire une surprise mutuelle concernant nos tenues. C'est ainsi que seule, je descendis les escaliers conduisant à la grande salle. Je portais un legging en mode boule à facette, des brillants de partout, des baskets à talons hauts argentées, un haut tagué doré avec marqué « Free Hugs from futur » dessus, des faux-cils multicolores et du rouge à lèvres bleu électrique. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas faire plus futuriste. Je ressemblais à ces personnages de science-fiction moldus. Parfait non ? C'est dans cette tenue que je croisais Fred et Georges qui eux aussi revenaient à Poudlard en tant qu'anciens.

[Je tiens à préciser que je fais une incartade à J.K. Rowling , je ne voulais pas que Fred meurt alors il n'est pas mort et puis voilà. Les deux personnages sont tellement plus intéressant ensemble. ]

- Eh beh c'est qu'elle a joué le jeu à fond la préfète-en-chef !

- Ah qui le dis-tu Fred, épatante la petite 'Mione ! Tu as trouvé tout ça toute seule ?

- Non non, Lovegood m'as aidé énormément ! Leur répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Humm, je vois, je sens que la soirée va être poilante hein Georges !

- Surtout, vu ce qu'on a préparé pour les Serpentards haha, ils ne vont pas en revenir !

- Oh, oh les garçons, qu'avez-vous donc fait d'irresponsable encore...

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Eh bien, tu l'as échappé belle mon adorée. Soupira Fred.

- Oui, nous avons enchanté la porte de la Grande Salle pour qu'elle change le costume de tous ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans la salle en disant « Dumbledore c'est le plus fort ! ».

- Très bien je m'en souviendrais, merci les garçons !

- Quoi ? Tu ne nous engueules pas ? S'exclama Georges en ouvrant grand la bouche.

- Pourquoi je le ferais crétin, tu n'es plus à Poudlard que je sache, lui répondis-je en tirant la langue.

Les deux rouquins éclatèrent de rire et me laissèrent rejoindre leur sœur qui m'attendait en bas de l'escalier. Elle aussi était très « flash », elle portait une robe courte, noire, cintrée, sur laquelle elle avait cousu des dizaines de tubes fluorescents qui volaient autour d'elle lorsqu'elle tournoyait. C'était magique. Ces cheveux avaient des mèches dorées et ses lèvres étaient d'un jaune vif. Je lui annonçais que ses frères m'avaient prévenus pour l'entrée et nous entrâmes toutes deux, bien décidées à profiter de cette soirée.

Tous les Gryffondors étaient déjà présents, pas mal de Poufsouffles, beaucoup de Serdaigles, mais pour le moment, aucun Serpentards. Bizarrement, j'attendais l'arrivée de l'un d'entre eux avec impatience. L'attente ne fut pas longue car en effet, un premier groupe de Serpentard arriva, Malefoy à sa tête. En parlant de tête, vous devriez voir la sienne. En effet mon crétin se trouve actuellement affublé d'une superbe robe bleue scintillante et d'une perruque blonde, longue mais surtout collée à son crâne. En voyant ce spectacle, les rires fusent de toute part. Et là, à la surprise générale, nous assistons à une révérence de la blonde. Aurait-il appris le sens de l'humour et l'auto dérision ? Bref, je ne m'attardais pas plus sur son cas et pris Ginny par le bras.

- Tu viens danser ma chérie ?

- Attends Hermione, Harry me fait signe de le rejoindre, tu m'en veux pas trop ? S'excusa-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Mais non voyons, n'y a pas de dragons ! M'exclamai-je en riant.

De toute façon, avant même de pouvoir dire Quidditch, la rousse était déjà loin. Je rejoignis donc la piste seule sur un air de _**Robin Thicke – Give it to me**_. J'enfilais ensuite les verres, Whisky PurFeu, Bieraubeurre, Hydromel. La tête tournait. Un peu. Beaucoup. Oh tiens, _**Animals**_ de _**Martin Garrix, **_c'est parti mes cocos, je pète le feu. En me déhanchant sur la piste, je sentis tout d'un coup des mains puissantes sur mes épaules et lentement descendre sur mes reins. De dos, je ne voyais pas son visage. Mais il dansait bien, il était chaud, je me laissais aller dans ces bras. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je le vois, que je le sente, que je l'embrasse, c'était vital. Je me retournais et constatait avec stupeur que le mystérieux inconnu n'était autre que... Fred ? Le choc passé, il me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de mes lèvres, je ne compris pas tout de suite ses intentions. L'abus d'alcool étant bien entendu dangereux pour la santé et la capacité de réaction. C'est quand sa bouche se posa furieusement sur la mienne que je compris ce que je faisais. J'embrassais le frère de mon ex. Oh oh. Je rompis le baiser et lui dit à l'oreille.

- Désolé Fred mais à cause de l'alcool je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce que tu attendais de moi. Mais je préfère vraiment qu'on reste amis, frangins, optos, n'importe... Ok ?

- Mais oui ma Casa Mia, ce qui se passe en soirée, reste en soirée. Me rassura-t-il d'un clin d'œil appuyé.

Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête et m'éloignais de lui afin d'aller me rafraichir au bar. Ron y était déjà.

- Alors Fred embrasses bien ? S'exclama-t-il en riant franchement.

- Quoi ? Tu nous as vus ?

Ron m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- T'inquiètes pas, je comprends bien la situation, je connais mon frère, et puis bon, qu'est-ce qu'un bisou en fin de compte ? Regarde !

Avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, Ron m'avait déjà embrassé et s'était levé pour retourner danser. En pouffant silencieusement devant cette situation si improbable, je cherchais des yeux Ginny. Cependant mon regard fut accroché par un autre, rempli de haine et de mépris. Lavande me fixait et à vue de nez, depuis longtemps déjà. Flûte, ça allait encore jaser après la soirée. Mais ça, je m'en occuperais demain. Flemme. Surtout que _**Get Busy **_de_** Sean Paul **_ça ne se loupe sous aucun prétexte ! Il était 4h du matin, la plupart des gens étaient soit partis se coucher, soit assis, soit trop imbibés pour danser. Ainsi, je me retrouvais quasiment seule sur la piste à danser sur cette chanson, emporté par ses rythmes entrainants et chauds. Les yeux fermés, je ressentais les moindres basses et vibrations de la musique. C'était comme la dernière fois lorsque je dansais pour lui, comme quand j'avais dansé pour...

- Malefoy ?

Il était devant moi, ces prunelles dans les miennes, sa main droite s'était scotchée au bas de mon dos.

- Ne dis rien, danse.

Me rapprochant de lui d'une pression de sa part, je me laissais faire. Il dansait bien. Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. La fluidité entre nos deux corps était palpable. Il me faisait tournoyer, me faisant éloigner de lui pour mieux revenir dans ces bras. Nos bassins se touchent. Une main sur son torse, l'autre sa nuque. Et le noir total. En cette soirée d'intégration j'aurais embrassé 3 personnes. Fred, Ron et... Drago. Le dernier baiser était brûlant. Ardent. Je m'étais agrippé à sa bouche telle une moule à son rocher. Comparaison peu flatteuse mais bref. Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait réellement, mais ce dont j'étais sure à présent, c'est que j'étais irrémédiablement attirée par mon pire ennemi. Par le plus puant des Trolls des Montagnes fumantes.

* * *

Alors alors alors ça vous parle ? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A**h que coucou ! C'est en plein cours de représentations de l'Antiquité que je vous poste ce chapitre. Pas bien la miss, pas bien. Mais franchement qui cela intéresse hum ? Enfin si, je suppose que ça doit bien intéresser quelqu'un quand même, pour que ça existe. Haha. Bref ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre un peu vite publié, en effet j'ai quelques problèmes personnels qui implique que je sois pas en état de bad permanent. Et revivre mon année passée n'est pas forcément très réjouissante doooonc, je tiens à préciser que les dialogues entre nos deux protagonistes sont redits mots pour mots. Ce qui parfois est bien dommage… Mais it's life les p'tits loups. So, je vous laisse lire et je ferme ma grande bouche. Très grande la bouche d'ailleurs. 'Gardez. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**Fifi72 : **OK OK OK, je ne l'arrête pas ! Me tues pas, me tues pas… (pas avant que je l'ai finie en tout cas : sinon ça serait un peu beaucoup balo hein ?) ) et sinon ouais je comprends que ce soit pas simple ou en tout cas pas pratique pour le people de me dire ce qu'il en pense. Petit coup de bad qui m'a poussé à dire cette..chose, je pense. Ne m'en veux pas héhé. Et tu vois on est le 18/10/13, deux jours seulement après que tu m'ais dit vouloir lire la suite. J'ai mis la gomme pour le finir celui là. (Don't worry, il est pas baclé non plus hein). Sinon et bien je prie pour que ton engouement pour ma fic' continue et au plaisir d'avoir de tes news, thank uuu !

**Lale : **Haha, tu aimes bien son petit côté délirant ? Ah bah on devrait bien s'entendre alors J'aime bien aussi le petit côté décalé de Ginny quand je la fais évoluer dans la fic', je m'amuse bien ! Pour ce qui est de Drago, il va commencer un rôle un peu plus présent dans mon histoire à partir de maintenant. En espérant que ça te plaise toujours :D à bientoooot.

Bisous bisous de chat d'goutière.

* * *

Au réveil, j'ai la gueule de bois. Tout à fait normal me direz-vous. Eh bien oui, sauf que miracle, bénit soit celui qui inventa la potion spéciale lendemain de soirée : résultat, au bout de quelques secondes je suis presque fraiche pour entamer mon samedi matin du bon pied. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir pris une douche, j'arrivais dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. Indifférente à la plupart des regards qui pouvaient se poser sur moi depuis la soirée de la veille, je me laissais tomber près de Ginny.

- Alors, ta fin de soirée ma poule ? lui demandai-je.

- Disons que j'ai passé une TRES bonne fin de soirée si tu veux tout savoir ! me dit-elle avec un sourire en coin assez équivoque.

- Saaaaal...eté ! m'exclamai-je en riant. Et sinon, quoi de neuf à raconter ? Je n'ai pas vu les autres ce matin donc impossible d'en savoir plus.

- Eh bien... Disons que Lavande est allée raconter pas mal de choses à ton sujet ce matin. Et ce, à beaucoup de monde, et pas que dans notre maison. Tiens-la voilà qui vient vers nous...

En effet, la petite blonde entourée de deux camarades plus jeunes se dirigeaient droit sur notre table. La moue boudeuse et son cardigan rose pâle rendait sa tête, déjà rondouillarde, quasiment enfantine. Elle ressemblait à ces gamines de 12ans prêtes à faire de gros caprices. Je m'attendais au pire...

- Alors Granger ? ça t'as plu de jouer la pute avec les mecs hier soir ? On t'a tous vu embrasser 3 mecs à la suite... T'en as pas assez d'un ? Faut que tu les ais tous ? Sale trainée ! cracha-t-elle.

- Avant de balancer de telles horreurs à la tronche des gens, faudrait que tu réfléchisses un peu avant de parler. Je n'ai pas embrassé 3 mecs, ils m'ont embrassé. Fred l'a fait par pure connerie, Ron par simple tendresse et Drago parce que ... m'écriai-je tout en murmurant la fin de ma phrase.

- Parce que ? Non mais attends, tout ce qu'on retient c'est que tu te crois tellement irrésistible que tu t'imagines que tout le monde veut de toi. Sérieux le Rat, t'es pas belle, t'as rien pour toi, qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme ça hein ?

- Moi au moins je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir récuré toutes les toilettes de Poudlard avec mes cheveux. Sur ce, tes mots d'amour, tu peux te les garder, j'en ai rien à foutre. Ce genre de conneries ça me passe au-dessus.

Pourtant c'est les larmes aux yeux que je regagnais ma chambre en songeant à tout ce que Lavande avait pu me dire. En quelques mois j'avais pris de l'assurance, c'était vrai. Mais pas encore assez, pour recevoir, sans être blessée, ce type de remarques. Enfin, tout ça c'était la faute aux mecs mince, pas à moi. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, une pensée me vrillait à présent l'esprit. Que fallait-il que j'attende de Drago ? Que signifiait ce baiser si passionné ?

Je passais la journée enfermée dans ma chambre. Refusant les demandes de Ginny, d'Harry ou même de Ron de sortir. Ce ne fut que pour manger le soir, que je redescendis dans la Grande Salle. L'appel du ventre. Ma plus grande faiblesse. Je ne m'étais pas plutôt installé que Fred et Ron m'avait encadré, fusillant du regard toutes personnes m'approchant d'un peu trop près.

- Merci les gars, mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de le faire, je vais bien... murmurai-je.

- A d'autres ! me coupa Fred, ne me dis pas que tu es resté dans ta chambre toute la journée par simple plaisir ? Ne nous la fait pas à nous. On te connait depuis l'temps.

- Oui, renchérit Ron, surtout n'écoute pas les garces comme Lavande. Ce qui s'est passé hier est un concours de circonstances, un simple malentendu. Tout le monde sait que tu es tout sauf une...bah une salope.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, dis-je, le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai mis du temps à encaisser mais maintenant tout baigne ! Faut juste que je règle un dernier point et ça devrait être bon ! continuai-je en me levant.

Je m'étais levée et me dirigeai rapidement vers l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondors. Ginny me suivait de près, ne sachant pas pourtant ce que je comptais faire. Je me postais soudain devant Lavande.

- Bonsoir, je crois qu'on a deux mots à se dire.

- Désolé mais je ne parle pas aux garces, me répondit-elle avec une sourire hypocrite.

- Bah ça tombe bien, parce que tu vas seulement devoir m'écouter. Qui es-tu pour me juger hein Brown ? Une nana qui trompe tout ses mecs à chaque fois, tu crois que ça, ça a quelque chose de glorieux peut-être ? Et oui ma chérie, quand t'es ronde comme une pelle tu te confis souvent à la première personne venue. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas envie de perdre de temps à déblatérer sur ta vie sexuelle si inintéressante. Ainsi je te prierais de ne plus jamais m'insulter ou de dire une seule chose mesquine et débile sur moi ou mes amis. Sur ce, bonne tarte.

- Tart...?

Eurk. Elle n'avait pas vu que tout au long de mon discours, j'avais agité ma baguette afin de faire bouger la tarte à la crème posée sur la table. Et au final, elle se l'était prise dans sa sale tronche. Qu'on m'appelle V, V pour Vendetta. Bitch.

Ginny me regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds. Elle marcha dans mes pas jusqu'à ce que les portes de la Grande Salle se soient refermées derrière nous.

- Non mais t'es malade ! Enfin non, d'une certaine manière c'était jouissif… Mais tout de même ! T'aurais pu avoir pas mal de problèmes si un professeur t'avais vu ! Pas que ce soit la fin du monde en soi, mais venant de toi. Tu m'écoutes 'Mione ?

- Oui, oui.

- Et… Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Okkkk, soupira finalement mon amie.

Ce n'était pas parce que je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, pas parce que j'étais encore en colère vis-à-vis de Lavande. Non. C'est juste que j'étais perturbée. Perturbée par le sourire de Malefoy s'adressant à MOI. A personne d'autres qu'à moi. Et pas un rictus moqueur, non, un sourire joyeux, complice du tour que j'avais joué. J'étais bizarrement heureuse. Pas d'un bonheur explosif, mais une sorte de fierté, qui faisait que mon cœur battait plus vite, que ma respiration se faisait plus profonde et que mon estomac était noué. Et quand je dis noué.

Les jours suivants rien de concrètement intéressant ne se passa. J'essayais parfois de parler à Malefoy dans notre salle Commune mais je sentais bien que comme à son habitude, l'idée de me parler lui paraissait répugnante. Je n'insistais pas vis-à-vis de lui. Cependant je chargeais la cousine d'une Serdaigle (qui me devait un service), étant une Serpentard, elle pouvait facilement l'approcher, de lui demander qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle ce dernier m'avait embrassé et qu'elle était au final son véritable but me concernant.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps, quelques jours après Elana vint me voir.

- Granger ! m'interpella-t-elle dans le couloir du 4ème étage.

- Oh c'est toi ! Alors qu'as-tu à m'apprendre ? murmurai-je.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas facile à dire, il a clairement exprimé le fait qu'il avait trop bu, qu'il avait simplement voulu s'amuser et que de toute façon il te trouvait… dégoutante.

- Dégoutante ?

- Oui, c'est le mot exact.

Dégoutante, pour lui, j'étais dégoutante. Je la remerciai et marchai rapidement vers ma salle de métamorphose. Les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de me faire repousser qui me faisait mal. C'était les mots employés pour me décrire. Toute ma vie, on m'avait critiqué pour mon physique, mon allure. Et maintenant que je pensais en avoir enfin terminé, ce con blafard en remettait une couche. Et bien non, je ne me morfondrais pas en y pensant tout le temps, je marcherais la tête haute. D'ailleurs, cette espèce de Barbie trans' allait entendre ma façon de penser.

Je le croisais en fin d'après-midi. Parlant avec ses « amis », il marchait, inconscient du mal qu'il m'avait fait.

- Alors comme ça je suis dégoutante Malefoy ! criai-je en le poussant en arrière.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Granger ? Tu ne vas pas bien là ! rétorqua-t-il en me prenant fermement le bras droit

- A ton avis, espèce de chiure de Scrout tuberculeux, bien sûr que non ça ne va pas ! D'abord tu m'embrasses devant toute l'école, me faisant passer pour la dernière des garces, ensuite tu m'ignores, et maintenant j'apprends que tu me trouves tout bonnement dégueulasse. Mais tu veux que je réagisse comment hein ?!

- Mais arrête voir, je n'ai jamais dit ça de toi ! Ce qui s'est passé ok, c'était en soirée, ça c'est fait, point, et enfin je ne t'ai jamais traité de « dégoutante » !

- C'est ça, et Hagrid fait la même taille que le professeur Flitwick. Enfin bref. On va dire que je m'en fous, Malefoy, Mais la prochaine fois que je t'entends dire du mal de moi je…

- Tu me balances une tarte à la crème dans la figure ? m'interrompit-il en souriant ironiquement.

- Exactement. Alors maintenant, bouges de mon chemin l'attardé.

- Techniquement c'est toi qui es venu te planter devant moi, donc, très chère idiote, c'est toi, qui vas te déplacer pour que je puisse passer.

J'étais rouge de honte. Car au final, il n'avait pas tort. Je me déplaçais de quelques centimètres, lui laissant juste la place pour se glisser entre le mur et moi. Je pouvais sentir son parfum. Entêtant. Oh par Merlin, ce qu'il sent bon. Mais c'est un con.

Par la suite, les jours passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'adresse la parole, sans que le quotidien ne change. La première année que j'avais prise sous mon aile me faisait souvent rire mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nous étions inexistant pour l'un, comme pour l'autre. Mais vous me direz : « ce n'est pas plus mal après tout il ne représente rien pour toi, patati patata. » Seulement voilà.

Le vendredi matin dès 8h, les Gryffondors ont cours avec les Serpentards : Défense contre les Forces du Mal orchestré par Mr Xénophilus Lovegood. Durant le cours, nous devions nous mettre par binôme et devinez quoi ? Eh, mais bien sûr que la raclure et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble. Oui sauf que voilà, il m'a suffi d'écouter les battements de mon cœur qui accéléraient au simple fait de notre proximité pour comprendre que ce mec me faisait encore et toujours de l'effet. Je décidais donc de faire table rase du passé. Après tout, ma source de la dernière fois n'est pas forcément fiable à 100%... Le cours portait sur les méthodes de communication d'urgences en cas de panique générale. Nous avons donc reçu chacun un parchemin. A partir du moment où les noms des correspondants étaient notés dessus, personne à l'extérieur ne pouvait lire ces conversations. Lorsque l'un de nous écrivait sur le parchemin, cela s'inscrivait automatiquement sur celui de l'autre. Pratique n'est-ce pas ? Bref dans tous les cas c'est ainsi que tout commença. Il fût le premier à écrire.

- Grande perche.

- Pardon Malefoy ?

- Sale.

- Mais oui mais oui.

- Sale.

- Bref, ça va ? Puisqu'il faut se parler hein, pas que ça m'intéresse.

- Oui et toi ?

- Plutôt bien, je suis en bonne voie pour mes révisions d'ASPICs, je suis contente.

- Tssssk.

- Oui, ah au fait pour en revenir à notre dernière conversation, je me suis peut-être un peu emportée. Par contre, saches que tu embrasses mal, voilà.

- C'est l'alcool. Je sais ce que je vaux et je sais que là ce n'était pas forcément le pied. Pas grave.

- Pour ce qui est de pied, c'est clair que tu embrasses comme tel haha.

- Crève sale sale.

- Ouais ok, sinon tu sais ce que va être le repas de ce soir ?

- Je sais pas, je m'éclipse à Préaulard le vendredi, comme St Potter et son animal de compagnie, tu devrais le savoir.

- Humm, ok, intéressant. (Préaulard, pas toi)

- Ouiiiii oui.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas crédible, tu empestes le lust.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse tomber, le cours est fini. Au déplaisir Granger.

- De même Malefoy.

C'est ainsi qu'une reprise de contact réapparu. Les semaines filèrent. J'appris à connaitre un Drago Malefoy un peu plus humain. Non pas gentil mais taquin et toujours aussi charismatique. Tant et si bien que je me surpris à revenir sur le sujet de mon attirance pour lui. Seulement il me fit bien comprendre qu'il « ne pouvait s'assurer de la bonne qualité de la marchandise s'il ne l'avait pas palper ». Quel pervers. Cependant je réfléchissais à cette phrase quelques jours. Il était hors de question de le satisfaire toutefois.

Mais en ce 19 avril, tout bascula. Nous sortions de ce fameux cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Harry et Ron encore riants de la tête de Lavande lorsque un Poulpibaveur s'était retrouvé coincé dans ces cheveux, faisant ruisseler sur ces derniers, une bave verte vraiment écœurante. Nous étions juste bien, rigolant ensemble comme si les évènements des semaines précédentes n'avaient jamais existés les soucis que j'avais pu avoir avec Malefoy et ces « insinuations » douteuses rangées dans un coin de ma tête.

- Bon je vous laisse les gars, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny près du lac histoire qu'elle révise un peu ces cours de potion. C'est pas comme ci elle était à ton niveau, hein Harry, tu te souviens du tien, l'année dernière ? Monsieur-je-suis-plus-doué-que-tout-le-monde-parce -que-j'ai-le-livre-de-Rogue…

- Nia nia nia, il n'empêche qu'ils nous a bien servi c'bouquin d'abord. Répliqua-t-il en me tirant la langue.

- Mouais pas faux, bon dans tous les cas, je me sauve ! A plus tard dans la salle commune ! J'y raccompagnerais Ginny surement. Criai-je en partant aux pas de courses.

Je la retrouvais sous un marronnier près de l'eau, plongé dans son livre de cours, elle ne m'avait pas entendu arrivée.

- BOUH !

- Ahh ! Mais… Ah c'est toi, mais t'as la forme aujourd'hui ma parole, tu as le moral qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- Oh rien, je dois dire que je suis juste contente.

Juste contente ? T'es sure ?

- Mais oui puisque je te le dis !

- Mouais, aucun rapport avec le dénommé Mal…

Je lui plaquais soudainement ma main sur la bouche.

- Tu prononces ce nom et je dis à Harry que tu ronfles la nuit.

- Tu es machiavélique. OK, je me tais roh, on peut plus rigoler avec toi !

- Mais si, mais si, très chère, seulement pas à mes dépends haha !

- Genre.

- Bon allez, assez discuter, tu bosses ?

- Eh ! Tu m'aides aussi ouais ! C'est pour ça que tu es là non ? s'écria t-elle en riant.

- Ouiii, ne t'inquiètes pas je t'aide. Voyons un peu cette potion de désillusion…

Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à réviser à l'ombre de l'arbre gigantesque (même pour un marronnier). Lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller en cours, je lui signifiais mon envie de rester un peu plus longuement sur place. Elle me sourit et finalement, partie en me laissant une superbe trace de bave sur la joue. Preuve de son « éternelle affection à mon encontre ». Je vous ai déjà dit que je l'adorais ? Non ? Tiens. Etrange…

Dans tous les cas, j'étais littéralement plongé dans l'Histoire de la Magie (pour ne pas changer) quand une chose retint mon attention.

Un élève était en train d'approcher. Il ne m'avait pas vu, caché derrière l'immense tronc. Il essayait tant bien que mal de jeter un sort à…sa plume ? Qui virevoltait, de ça de là, lui échappant toujours. Il s'approchait dangereusement du lac. Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de le prévenir, le malheureux se prit les pieds dans sa robe et vola directement dans l'eau. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il en ressortit que je pris conscience de la personne qui se trouvait dans cette situation si grotesque en apparence. Ces yeux gris luisant de fureur se sont alors posés sur moi. J'étais encore sous le choc quand je me rendis compte qu'il avançait rapidement vers moi.

- Désolé j'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, tu… commençai-je.

- Tu oublies ce que tu as vu et je reconnais que tu as un corps…bien entretenu.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien comprise.

- C'est non alors, répliquai-je en souriant d'un air mutin.

- Même si je reconnais que t'es franchement bien foutu ?

- C'est quand même non héhé, à plus tard Malefoy ! criai-je en détalant le plus vite que je pouvais, au vue du fou rire qui grandissait en moi.

Je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle qu'à l'approche du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Car oui, même si je n'avais pas raccompagné Ginny, je devais tout de même voir Harry et Ron. C'est donc toute guillerette que je les rejoignis dans la salle commune alors qu'ils étaient en plein combat de bataille explosive.

* * *

watch?v=OH9A6tn_P6g . Petite nostalgie héhé.


End file.
